Camaro del '68
by HappyDylann
Summary: "¿Iras o...?" Hiccup pregunta, y ella se encoje de hombros "Estas cansada" No es una pregunta. "Pero tengo que ir, eh, tu sabes, apariencias" "No, no lo sé" Él responde. Las palabras que no dicen son la que mas lo sofocan—una historia de angustia adolescente, malas decisiones, confusiones, en esencia, un manual de como no enamorarte. Universo Moderno—Hiccstrid, Eretstrid, Hiccami.
1. Chapter 1

**Crecer es difícil.**

* * *

" **Llámame y dímelo, como llegaste tan lejos, sin hacer un solo sonido"**

 **Where the Lines Overlap, Paramore.**

* * *

La adolescencia es una etapa complicada.

Con todas las hormonas tan violentas haciendo piruetas en tu cuerpo, con el fin de la irresponsabilidad y el nacimiento de un compromiso tanto a ti mismo como al futuro.

En serio, es horrible—sobre todo durante esa particular etapa en la que no sabes quién eres, no sabes quienes son los demás, no sabes dónde estás ni sabes qué hacer.

En pocas palabras, donde no saben nada.

Excepto que la chica rubia que se sienta a tres asientos de ti se ve linda usando ese pintalabios rojo.

Honestamente, Hiccup se siente algo deprimido en este punto.

Al principio era algo soportable, ver como la única persona que alguna vez le llamo la atención salía con el cliché perfecto del tipo rudo que siempre se queda con la chica en las películas de los 80's, verlos llegando juntos en su automóvil rojo y brillante y _rápido_. Ver como su brazo musculoso reposaba sobre sus hombros o sosteniendo su delgada cintura, ver un beso furtivo en los pasillos de la secundaria.

Era una desilusión diaria—era algo amargo, y Hiccup sentía sus piernas cosquillear incómodamente cada vez que la veía—pero era _soportable_.

Después, no tanto—pero él ya llegaría a eso.

Ambos tenían 15 años, eran prácticamente niños. Y Hiccup estaba completamente seguro que la infatuación infantil que tenía en Astrid Hofferson desaparecería tan rápidamente como llego. Él confiaba en que un día la miraría caminando por los pasillos de la escuela y no pensaría en como su cabello brillaba, ni en como sus labios eran una imposible sombra de rosa, ni como su risa podría darle un infarto a un anciano.

Después de todo fue su belleza cruda y su inteligencia nata lo único que lo atrajo en primer lugar, cualquier gusto que Hiccup mantuviera sobre ella sería algo _pasajero_ , algo de que reírse cuando fuera más viejo y tuviera más experiencia en la vida y en el amor.

Se supone que sería algo pasajero.

Vaya que se llevó una sorpresa cuando no fue así.

Pasaron 2 años y Hiccup Haddock aún no podía sacar de su mente los mechones rubios y las muecas enojadas y la manera en la que su nariz se deformaba cuando estaba furiosa y honestamente como se veía tan hermosa aun cuando quería romper cráneos.

Pero Astrid tenía a Eret Eretson. Eret Eretson jugador estrella, Eret mariscal de campo, Eret que maneja un Camaro del 68.

Eret que es uno de sus mejores amigos, Eret con el que Hiccup creció los primeros años de su vida, que lo conoce desde que ambos eran mocosos jugando en la guardería intentando aprender a _sonreír_. Eret con el que descubrió que la verdadera amistad era pasar 2 años y medio reconstruyendo un estúpido Camaro de 68 _juntos_.

Pero un día, El factor Astrid llego y todo pareció salirse de sincronización. De repente Eret no tenía tiempo para estar con él—prefiriendo fiestas de fraternidad y viajes a la playa que probablemente terminaban en situación de categoría R— y Hiccup no _quería_ estar con Eret.

Ver a Eret con Astrid no debía de presentar ningún problema—ella ni siquiera sabía de su existencia—pero por alguna razón que Hiccup no lograba descifrar, lo estaba destruyendo.

Todo se volvió aún más complicado durante su segundo año de preparatoria, porque, aunque Hiccup pasara todos los días viajando de una escuela donde todos lo ignoraban a una casa demasiado grande para estar vacía, aun así, era _soportable_.

Él podía levantarse en las mañanas completamente seguro de lo que sucedería en el resto del día, y luego podría irse a dormir consiente de que la mañana siguiente sería igual. Era un ciclo de eufuismo que debía de ser bizarro en los ojos de cualquier otro adolecente social, pero para Hiccup Haddock solo era una serie de pasos que no llegaban a ningún lado.

Un picotazo en el costado. Monótonamente _perfecto._

Pero a pesar de todo, no era nada que una tarde de música alternativa y quedarse despierto hasta la madrugada viendo Netflix y comiendo cacahuates no arreglara.

Todo cambio con una simple salida a un pub camuflajeado como restaurante familiar _._ Hiccup siempre recordaría ese pequeño local, por el resto de su vida.

Por qué en un momento Eret tuvo una _maravillosa_ idea—idea que pudo haber sido causada por la lastima, o tal vez por la culpa generada por lo que restaba de una amistad descuidada, Hiccup nunca lo supo—pero una tarde él mariscal de campo llego a su casa y prácticamente tiro la puerta de entrada, ordenándole que se vistiera y se preparara, porque él y sus amigos irían al Leonora's—un bar de mala muerte en el centro de Boulder—y pasarían un buen rato.

Él aceptó, porque cuando se intentó negar Eret lo tacleo hasta que cediera de una forma u otra, y Hiccup recordó por un rato lo buen amigo que Eret era.

Pero entonces llegaron al bar y Eret le presento a sus amigos, tres sujetos con brazos llenos de tatuajes y rostros poco amigables, además de una chica con la mitad del cabello rasurado y un arete en la nariz—nada que Hiccup no esperara, en serio—pero cuando vio a Astrid Hofferson, linda y brillante en aquel bar, su corazón perdió un latido que nunca recupero.

 _Oooookay, mala idea_. Él nunca se sintió más fuera de lugar, delgado, infantil y escuálido entre gente con tatuajes de calavera y gimnastas de cabello largo con músculos demasiado grandes para cabezas tan pequeñas. Hiccup no se sentía lo suficientemente maduro como para pertenecer a este tipo de gente.

Eret empezó a tomar tragos cuyos nombres Hiccup no tenía ni idea de lo que significaban—y Hiccup descubrió que ¡ _hey_ a Eret le gusta tomar! —después comenzó un juego de billar con los otros sujetos tatuados, mientras que la chica del pelo rasurado se excusó diciendo que su vendedor había llegado (Hiccup ni siquiera quería saber qué vendía, aunque lo sospechaba) lo cual lo dejo muy, muy, _muy_ incómodamente sentado en un banquillo del bar, Astrid tomando tragos cortos al lado suyo.

Después de cinco minutos de practica mental y manos sudadas que jugaban con su vaso de coca cola light, Hiccup se decidió a iniciar una pequeña conversación con Astrid—no con Astrid-la-chica-que-te-ha-gustado-desde-secundaria, si no con Astrid-la-novia-de-probablemente-tu-único-amigo-de-verdad.

Pero, como todos sus planes, fallo contundentemente cuando Astrid fue la primera en hablar.

"Es té helado, ¿sabes?" Ella le dijo "puedes dejar de verme como si estuviera inyectándome heroína"

No exactamente las primeras palabras que Hiccup esperaba oír de ella, mucho menos dirigidas a él.

Su primera reacción fue tartamudear y tal vez esconderse bajo una roca y morir por un rato, pero ese sarcasmo reprimido que nació cuando él solía pasar horas hablando consigo mismo o discutiendo con su padre aparecieron en un instante—su sistema de defensa atacando una vez más.

"¿En serio? Vamos, y yo pensando este era un verdadero bar de mala muerte. Demasiado inocente para mis gustos"

Dios, en ese momento el solo deseaba lanzarse por la barra y golpearse con una botella de cerveza hasta desmayarse. Tal vez eso dolería menos de lo que Astrid Hofferson podría hacerle.

Pero para su sorpresa, Astrid se rio en su bebida, haciendo que una delgada línea de hielo bajara por la comisura de sus labios hasta su cuello y más abajo, haciéndolo apartar su mirada.

Pasaron el resto de la noche charlando amigablemente—Hiccup en serio intento no tartamudear, cumpliéndolo solo en parte—y ordenando bebidas no alcohólicas hasta que Eret llego a la barra, jadeando como estaba tan ebrio como una cuba y quería ir a casa, todo esto mientras intentaba besar a Astrid en el cuello.

Hiccup habia arrugado la nariz y mirado hacia otro lado.

Hiccup manejo el Camaro del 68 hasta la casa de Eret, donde él y Astrid se bajaron, todo esto mientras el musculoso mariscal robaba besos de sus labios y usaba una mano para tocar su trasero, la otra intentando balancear su peso ebrio—probablemente alguien tendría suerte esa noche…

Ver a Astrid corresponder los besos de otra persona no era algo que él quisiera ver.

Hiccup se llevó el Camaro a su casa vacía, donde a pesar de que la noche tuvo un final algo deprimente, charlar con Astrid Hofferson por primera vez en su vida no fue una mala experiencia.

Al día siguiente, no es Eret el que va a recoger su auto del garaje de Hiccup, si no Astrid.

Tal vez, si Hiccup juega sus cartas bien, por fin podría tener a alguien más que a Eret que él pueda llamar "Amigo"

La ironía nunca fue tan amarga.

* * *

"Vamos, ambos sabemos que Rachel y Ross habían roto, Ross tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que hizo" Eret se queja dándole un trago a una lata de cerveza, El trio viendo la 6ta temporada de Friends en Netflix mientras juegan con un platón de M&M's

"Claro que no, obviamente si Ross en serio la quería debía haber esperado más antes de meterse con esa…facilota" Astrid se queja de vuelta, y el brazo de Eret sobre su hombro nunca se vio más incómodo, lo hace querer decir cosas que luego no podría desdecir "¿Tu qué piensas Hiccup?

Hiccup estaba concentrado en sus chocolates, ignorando como nunca se había sentido tanto como una tercera rueda más que esa noche.

"Pues…es cierto que Ross tenía derecho" Eret le da un pulgar arriba y Astrid le lanza un chocolate en el ojo "pero estoy seguro que si Ross la amaba como decía, habría esperado un poco más"

"Si!" Astrid triunfa, levantando un brazo y sonriendo "Eso son dos contra uno, ¿Qué piensas de eso señor Jon-Snow-Se-Quedara-Muerto?"

"¿Solo puede existir un Jon Snow, Eh Eret?" Hiccup lo provocó.

"Chantaje" Eret bufó.

"Soborno, luego te paso la cuenta del cable, As"

"Estamos usando Netflix, idiota" Ella ríe de nuevo, hasta su risa se escucha increíble. "Pff, eres todo un Chandler"

"Claro que no, él es todo un _Hiccup_ "

"Oh, mira tú, pensaba que mi nombre era Santiago hoy. ¿Imaginas eso?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que Chandler diría" Astrid ríe de nuevo, y Hiccup está empezando a pensar que es un masoquista.

Él no puede parar de mirar a Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup es el rey de los masoquistas.

El celular de Eret suena, el tono de la cucaracha resonando sobre el sonido de la televisión.

"Iré a contestar, espera" Él dice antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, donde deja a ambos en un sorprendentemente cómodo silencio.

"Así que…escuche que rompiste un record de natación hoy" Hiccup inicia la conversación, parcialmente cómodo después de unas semanas de amistad "También escuche que Angelica Ronman se arrancó las extensiones del enojo" Astrid logró romper un record de natación formando hace varias generaciones en la preparatoria, su salón le hizo una fiesta a la que Hiccup se negó a ir apenas al descubrir que Eret tampoco iría.

¿Qué diría la gente?

"Solo las de colores" Astrid sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa "Pero su novio noto la diferencia y la boto, muy poca popularidad, se dice por las calles"

"Estoy seguro que no valia la pena" Hiccup mordio su labio "Lamento no haber podido ir a tu fiesta de celebración"

"Está bien" Astrid se encoje de hombros "Solamente conocía a las chicas del club, el resto eran amigos de Eret y otros tipos que querían embriagarse, tu sabes"

Por supuesto que él lo sabía.

"Estas lista para las nacionales?" Él cambia el tema de conversación.

Astrid lo mira como si tuviera dos cabezas por un segundo "¿De qué hablas? Faltan meses para las nacionales, no creo si quiera ganar las regionales"

"Oh, yo creo que lo harás" Hiccup le sonríe, pensando en un universo alterno donde la situación podría ser diferente, y él estaría sosteniendo su mano "Entonces esos cazatalentos de Boulder CU se estarán pateando a sí mismos"

Astrid le sonríe, esa sonrisa secreta que a Hiccup le gusta creer es solo para él.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu catapulta enloqueció a los tipos del MIT" Ella se queja, un toque de envidia en sus palabras, pero disminuido por la felicidad por su amigo

"No lo sé…no quiero tener que salir del estado para poder…tu sabes, _crear cosas_ " Hiccup miente.

"¿Entraras al CU?" Astrid pregunta, una sonrisa ya formándose en su rostro "Genial, al menos tendrá a alguien con quien sufrir en la universidad"

La respuesta hace a Hiccup algo feliz, pero la pregunta es la que lo hace hablar.

"¿Eret no…?"

Astrid se encoje de hombros, casi desinteresada "Eret tiene amigos entre los profesores de Kansas, quiere entrar ahí"

"…ya veo" Él no sabe que más responder.

El resto de la conversación es interrumpida cuando Eret grita al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Chicos! ¡Fiesta en Alvard, Ashley Jeffords abrió la bodega de licor de su padre y todo el mundo está ahí!" Hiccup ya puede escuchar a Eret encendiendo el motor de cierto Camaro del 68.

"¿Iras o…?" Astrid se encoje de hombros de nuevo, pero asiente de todas maneras "Estas cansada" No es una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, son 10 para las 12 y Astrid gasto mucha energía nadando esa mañana.

Ella no debería ir si está cansada.

"Pero tengo que ir tú, eh, tu sabes…apariencias" Casi parece una excusa.

"No, no lo sé." Hiccup le responde secamente, fuera de la burbuja de popularidad en la que tanto ella como Eret viven.

Las palabras que no dice son las que más lo sofocan.

* * *

Son 4 meses después cuando Astrid y Hiccup ya son una _entidad_ , reconocidos públicamente como amigos aún bajo la perpetua mirada de la preparatoria.

Eret y Astrid aún son la pareja perfecta, fueron escogidos rey y reina del baile de primavera hace 2 semanas y Hiccup recuerda ver manchas rojas en el cuello de ella al día siguiente que solo pueden ser calificadas como chupetones.

Uno esperaría que los sentimientos que Hiccup tenía hacia Astrid hubieran sido botados hace mucho tiempo, tal vez incluso desde que su cerebro de dijo "Hey, sabes algo, tal vez es un _poco_ inapropiado tener sentimientos por la novia de tu amigo"

Si…No, no, nope, nada. Nope. Aún estaba ahí, horribles emociones que solo lo deprimían cada día que veía su brazo en su cintura o sus labios en los suyos.

A Hiccup le gustaba la chica que él veía desde lejos, a él le gustaba la chica que podía nadar tan rápido como un delfín y aun así tener la amabilidad para ayudar a una chica de primer año que se lastimo la rodilla de camino a la escuela.

Pero la muchacha que leía libros de Jane Austen hasta las 4 de la mañana, la chica que le gritaba a la pantalla cuando un personaje de Juego de Tronos moría, la chica que se abstenía de comer hamburguesas porque "estaba ganando peso" a pesar de verse hermosa aun con sin maquillaje y con el pelo grasoso después de una carrera hasta el supermercado…

Esa chica era segura de sí misma—pero podía tener inseguridades—esa chica le gustaba verse bien, pero también le gustaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, esa chica que una vez le hizo una llave de cangrejo por un pastelillo de crema que al final compartieron…

A Astrid Hofferson la había visto desde que tenía 14 años, pero a _Astrid,_ a ella la conoció en septiembre.

De esa chica, de esa chica se había enamorado.

No habia manera de negarlo—su pecho se tensaba cada vez pensaba en ella, su cabello se erizaba cada vez que ella tocaba su brazo accidentalmente—y todas las noches, ella era su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir.

Era abrumador, era inexplicable, era autodestructivo.

Y luego estaba Eret—el cual parecía _esforzarse_ por querer seguir siendo su mejor amigo. Él cual siempre lo llevaba a los mejores lugares, le presentaba a las chicas más hermosas y no dudaba botar a sus otros amigos para pasar una noche entera viendo películas tontas como en los viejos tiempos…

Horrible, es horrible—como si los estuviera traicionando a ambos.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la azotea de su enorme casa vacía una tarde, faltando un par de horas para su cita con Eret, comiendo de una bolsa jumbo de Cheetos y bromeando de la estupidez de Snotlout.

Una idea se habia formado en la parte de atrás de su mente hace mucho tiempo—algo irresponsable y cruel. Pero necesario.

Hiccup decidió darse a sí mismo un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños por primera vez en su vida, tenía derecho de ser un poco egoísta al menos una vez, ¿verdad?

Hiccup intenta ignorar como en tan solo una semana, la preparatoria se terminaría de una vez por todas. Intentó ignorar como Eret le mostro un brillante anillo que había estado ahorrando para comprar por todo un año.

Tal vez si lo ignoraba lo suficiente, desaparecería de la existencia.

Hiccup era el menor del trio, pero en un par de días tendría 18 años, legalmente un adulto según el estado de Colorado. Hace una semana Hiccup escucho a Eret y a Astrid discutiendo sobre una fiesta sorpresa para él.

Una ola de culpa baña a Hiccup, dándole ganas de retorcerse sobre sí mismo y escupir explicaciones como si fuera vómito, pero él traga su propio odio con una bocanada de aire, decidiéndose por ser _mala persona_ por una vez en su vida.

Él…él ha aguantado mucho durante toda su vida—cada paso un escalón cuesta arriba—al menos esta vez sería su turno de dar un golpe a la vida. Sin importar las consecuencias.

"Una vez dijo que estaba tan ebrio que despertó en un basurero en Connecticut con ropa interior de mujer, resulta que alguien intento poner drogas en el trago de una chica, pero él se la bebió por accidente" Ella sonríe en medio de su historia y se lanza un puño de Cheetos de queso picante a la boca "¿Quién diría que nuestro pequeño Scott sea todo un héroe?" A lo lejos, un par de faros de neón iluminan la carretera, y Hiccup reconoce esas luces en cierto Camaro del 68'

"Espera" Hiccup le dice, ahogando un respiro, aunque sus dedos tiemblan sobre su lata de refresco, es ahora o nunca "Tienes algo de…" Él le apunta a su mejilla con un dedo tembloroso, donde bien podría haber una serie de migas de queso, pero donde no hay nada más que su suave mejilla.

"¿Tengo algo? Yo…" Ella empieza a limpiar su mejilla con sus dedos, la cual está completamente limpia "¿Listo?"

Ella lo mira con tanta confianza que se siente como pisar una mina. Hiccup está destruyendo tantas cosas con una sola tonta acción desquiciada…

…Pero…solo una vez, es todo lo que Hiccup pide. Solo una vez será suficiente.

"No, espera" Hiccup posa su mano en su rostro y pasa un dedo por su mejilla, apreciando la delicadeza de su piel y la calidez de su tacto, ella lo mira algo adorablemente confundía y Hiccup siente, más que mira, como su mejilla cambia de color a un rosa suave, él traga saliva nerviosamente, la calma antes de la tormenta se saborea durante un momento.

Entonces él la besa, y lo único que puede saborear son sus labios, sabor a fresa como su lápiz labial.

Los ojos de Astrid se abren como platos, y un anhelo repentino suena en el fondo de su garganta, pero Hiccup solo escucha el sonido de su propia sangre hirviendo correr por sus venas.

Sus labios son todo lo que él esperaba que fueran, suaves y acaramelados. Se siente como una experiencia única en la vida.

Pasan los segundos, y Astrid aun no lo ha empujado, ella está congelada. Atrapada entre sentimientos demasiado complicados y el obvio hecho de que hay un par de cálidos, atractivos labios chocando contra los suyos.

Son separados por el claxon del Camaro de Eret—el cual afortunadamente no vio nada—y Astrid se aleja de él como si tuviera la peste.

(Nada que Hiccup no esperara, probablemente un par de golpes y una amistad rota se avecinaban).

Un sonrojo casi vergonzoso ilumina sus mejillas mientras que sus ojos azules brillantes la miran desconcertada, y Hiccup decide que así es como la quiere recordar. Sonrojada y confundida, con el regusto de sus labios en los suyos.

"Tu-tu-¿Qué? Umm, Hiccup tu…¿Qué? Oh dios tu…" Ella tartamudea, y Hiccup nunca la había visto tan…fuera de su zona de confort en su vida.

Le queda bien, frustrada le queda bien.

"Ese es Eret" Hiccup le sonríe, voz sorprendentemente calmada "Deberías irte"

"Ah, yo—sí, debería…" Ella sigue hablando, pero Hiccup ya se está alejando de la azotea, entrando por la ventana a su habitación y abriendo la puerta. Astrid desvía la mirada todo lo que puede cuando pasa al lado suyo y Hiccup nunca se sintió peor en su vida.

Pero en cosquilleo en sus labios aún está ahí. Sus labios aun tiemblan ligeramente tras el beso, su primer beso, Él le dio su primer beso a la persona que más ama.

De alguna manera es poético. Su primer beso no se fue en algo banal. Su primer beso fue Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup espera que ella le diga a Eret, y tal vez suban a darle una paliza juntos como la pareja dinámica que son—pero no pasa nada, y unos minutos después Él logra escuchar como el Camaro enciende y como las ruedas se alejan de la casa, probablemente a su cita con final feliz que tanto esperaban…

Hiccup suspira, una vez más solo en una gran casa vacía, pero los mensajes de texto y las llamadas de su madre inundaron su celular en su momento. Así que intentando no pensar en el beso—y fallando—Hiccup comienza a hacer sus maletas.

* * *

Un sonido lo despierta en la madrugada, y le toma un momento darse cuenta que la puerta, que alguien está tocando. ¿Tal vez el taxi llego antes de lo esperado?

Hiccup se levanta de la cama y se pone una camisa lo suficientemente presentable como para poder decirle al taxista que le de unos minutos para arreglarse, las maletas ya están listas y su vuelo no empieza en un par de horas.

La persona no para de tocar, y esa pequeña molestia mañanera despierta en Hiccup, estaba disfrutando un sueño hermoso de un universo alterno cuando lo despertaron—soñar con Astrid no era algo extraño en ese punto.

Pero cuando Hiccup baja las escaleras y abre la puerta, no es un taxista rumano de 46 años el que abre la puerta, si no nada más ni nada menos que Astrid Hofferson.

" _¡Di algo, idiota!"_ Su conciencia le grita, y Hiccup deja de morderse la lengua el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a balbucear.

"¿A-Astrid? Astrid! Hola, Astrid, Astrid. ¿Qué-Que haces aquí alas…muy temprano? Astrid" _Suave, Henry Haddock, Suave._

Probablemente un mundo de dolor se avecina, porque Astrid esta roja y su ceño fruncido solo puede significar una cosa. ¿Qué hace ahí de todas maneras? No tiene sentido.

"¡Tu! _Tu_ " Ella sisea "Todo estaba yendo… ¿Cómo pudiste, Hiccup Haddock?" Ahí está, esa extraña aparición que es una furiosa Astrid.

¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué se iría? ¿Qué necesitaba un último recuerdo? ¿Qué necesitaba darle un cierre a una relación que solo existía en su mente? Todo parecía que lo autodestruiría.

Pero antes de poder decir una palabra, Astrid levanta un puño y lo golpea en las costillas, _fuerte_ , un segundo después lo está besando.

 _Astrid lo está besando._

Esta vez son sus labios los que se mueven, esta vez es ella la que está tomando su rostro en ambas manos y aguantando un sollozo, es ella la que esta sonrojada y ansiosa.

Y es él el que no responde el beso, no es justo para nadie. Ella esta confundida y enojada y todo es tan complicado de repente. E incluso en un universo donde el beso en realidad es honesto y _real_ , Hiccup no se quedará en Colorado lo suficiente como para corresponder cualquier cosa que habrían podido ser.

Sería tan fácil perderse en el beso—solo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el toque cálido de sus labios, tomarla por la cintura y fingir que al terminar ambos seguirán cerca del otro. Sería tan fácil morder su labio y hundir su rostro en su cabello.

Pero no es real, porque ella es Astrid Hofferson, ella sale con mariscales de campo y tiene un futuro más brillante que sus ojos azules, y él es Hiccup Haddock y pasó todas las vacaciones de veranoconstruyendo una catapulta mecánica.

Viven en mundos diferentes.

Y cuando Hiccup abrió los ojos, Astrid ya se había separado.

"Yo…yo debería irme" Ella respira, casi un llanto.

" _No. Quédate. Olvida a Eret y quédate. Lo lamento, pero daría todo este tonto viaje y lo que implica porque te quedaras. Daria lo que fuera por haberte conocido antes que Eret. Te amo"_

"Si…" Hiccup traga saliva "Deberías"

Y así como llego, desapareció.

* * *

Un par de horas después, el taxi llega justo a tiempo y Hiccup carga las maletas antes de cerrar la casa grande y vacía completamente, dejando un par de notas para su padre y una disculpa escrita por irse antes de lo planeado, pero también explicando que no hay problemas con su graduación, puesto que había acumulado suficientes créditos para graduarse 3 veces, deja solo una.

De camino al aeropuerto, Hiccup ignora todos los mensajes de textos y cada vez que Eret o Astrid o incluso Fishlegs y hasta _Ruffnut_ lo llaman, en su intento de desaparecer destruye el chip de su teléfono y lo remplaza por un nuevo número. Y ocultando todo mensaje de Facebook que llegue a su bandeja de entrada.

Ya estando en la red social, Hiccup al perfil de Astrid, mira su foto de perfil con Eret, con su brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella se ve tan…pequeña al lado de tipo. Es casi triste.

Hiccup suspira una vez más, acción que últimamente es más que recurrente, pero aun debajo de la aplastante melancolía de salir de su vida, está la emoción de comenzar una nueva.

Una vida con su madre, su madre que él no veía desde los 10 años. Pero que ha pasado todo este tiempo viviendo experiencias con las que Hiccup solo soñó; hundiendo barcos caza-ballenas en el ártico, quemando puestos de guerrilla en las amazonas, capturando cazadores furtivos en África…

Cuando le llamo, Hiccup esperaba estar más furioso que nunca, después de todo ella lo abandono, y aunque aún estaba algo amargo por lo mismo, cuando le ofreció un lugar junto con ella…no pudo decir no.

El horizonte estaba lleno de nubes, pero todo se ve más claro cuando estas en el ojo del huracán.

Aún hay fotos en su celular, de él y Astrid, un amor que nunca pudo suceder—de él y Eret, una amistad que él puso mucho esfuerzo en arruinar—de los tres.

De Astrid, sonriendo.

Hiccup mira por la ventana, dejándose a sí mismo ver las calles de Denver una vez más, su madre lo está esperando en Somalia.

* * *

 **Dos años después, Londres, Inglaterra.**

"¿Así que, un tiro "por el ángulo" es cuando entra por cualquier esquina de la portería?" Hiccup le pregunta a Cami, sosteniendo una pelota de Soccer verde en el pequeño parque en las afueras de Londres

"Exacto, ¡ya estas entendiendo, Hiccup!, tal vez luego podamos jugar sin que te rompas la muñeca" Cami lo provoco, pero había una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Se había cortado el pelo hace unas semanas, estaba incluso más corto que el de él y eso solo hacia sobresalir los tatuajes en su nuca.

"No la rompí, solo se me lesiono un poco" Hiccup le responde, haciendo un puchero.

A Hiccup le gusta con el pelo corto, su cabello largo le recordaba demasiado a cierta nadadora rubia que él aun recordaba.

Cami era una chica pequeña y delgada, su cabello de un tono rubio sucio y sus ojos de un azul claro que Hiccup _en serio_ no quiere comparar, vestida con un par de shorts deportivos y una remera de Barcelona se ve adorable, si no fuera por el siempre presente factor sexual que son sus…eh, pechos, enormes, en serio.

" _Ajamm_ " Camila se cruza de brazos "¿Y qué hay de aquellas veces que casi mueres intento patear el balón?"

"Eso fue _una vez_ " Hiccup le recordó, luego su expresión se derrumbó "Bueno, tal vez dos, ¡pero nadie pudo haber visto esa rama la segunda vez!"

"Hiccup no había ninguna rama, ni siquiera estabas corriendo" Cami se rio, se oía tan natural que elevaba su pulso cardiaco

"Oh búrlate" Contesto Hiccup, lanzándole la pelota (la cual ella atrapo sin problema alguno) "pero te dejo saber que esta torpeza para los deportes ha sido pasada de generación en generación por los Haddock" Toothless estaba persiguiendo ardillas unos metros a la derecha, pero aun así tuvo tiempo para soltar el relativo canino de una carcajada.

"Creí que tu mama era capitana de un grupo extremista y que tu padre solía ser miembro de los SWAT" Cami le recordó, acercándose a él y levantándolo del piso, solo para después de esto besarlo, amarrando sus brazos en sus hombros y sintiéndose tan dulce que casi era asfixiante, Cami mordió su labio inferior y Hiccup tembló, bajando sus manos y acariciando su espalda.

"…Cállate" Hiccup muerde su labio, entretenido, perdido en ella "Te hago saber que solía ser un experto rescatista, además logre amansar a una enorme bestia salvaje"

"¿Toothless?" Cami se suelta a reír "Anoche se ocultó debajo de cama cuando pusimos ese programa de peces en la televisión"

"¡No le gustan las anguilas!" Hiccup defiende a su amigo, antes de abrazarla fuertemente, capturando sus labios en un beso casi abrazador. Cami, siempre recíproca, procede a besarlo de vuelta, rodeando su cuello mientras Hiccup juega con ella, pasando sus dedos por la zona delicada de su espalda baja.

" _Adeeeemaaaas_ " Camila cantó, voz tierna y burlona, separándose un poco de Hiccup y causando que hiciera otro puchero "Acordamos que, si ganaba este juego, yo diría donde vamos a cenar hoy"

"Lo cual decidiré hoy, porque te destruiré, y en tu deporte nacional ni más ni menos" Hiccup tomo el turno para provocar, sonriéndole pícaramente.

"Esto no es Rugby, idiota" Camila le sonríe.

"Tú me entiendes, ¿Crees que Brad nos haga un descuento en el pub? Creo que me acostumbre a las papas y salchichas de tu loca nación"

Una parte de él recordó como solía platicar así con Astrid—tonterías mezcladas con bromas y planes mezclados con promesas—pero eso no era algo que pensar con Cami en sus brazos.

"Probablemente, pero…" Ella le sonrió, sus colmillos afilados contra sus labios y tocando su pecho con sus dedos, acercándose a él de nuevo—presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo "si yo decido que cenar…podría ser…tu y yo, solos, en nuestro departamento…y tu serias mi cena."

Hiccup toma la pelota y la lanza dentro de su propia portería.

* * *

 **Un año después, aeropuerto de Denver, Colorado.**

"Gracias por volar con United Airlines, puede recoger sus maletas por el lado derecho"

La asistente de vuelo le dice a todos los pasajeros, los cuales se alejan de la misma hacia sus diferentes destinos, algunos hacia las maletas—como Hiccup mismo—otros a sus conmovedoras y acogedoras bienvenidas con sus familiares, algunos abrazos son intercambiados y una que otra persona llorando se mira por ahí. Hiccup toma su maleta negra, y unos segundos después una _enorme_ jaula baja por la cinta móvil del aeropuerto.

Va-a-a-a-ya lo que tuvo que pagar para que lo dejaran pasar a su amigo.

Hiccup lo encontró en Alaska, en un bosque donde se quedó atrapado en una trampa para osos, llorando y jadeando, esperando la muerte…todos los del grupo le dijeron que lo sacara de su sufrimiento.

Pero Hiccup no lo hizo, se veía tan…tan solitario ahí—tan rechazado por su manada ¿tal vez por ser más grande? Tan fuerte que incluso el alfa de la manada le temía—que le recordó a sí mismo.

Hiccup lo medico hasta que estaba tan sano como siempre, incluso cuando le mordió el brazo y hubo que darle con un dardo tranquilizador para que lo soltara—las marcas de sus colmillos aun decoran su brazo derecho—pero el momento más maravilloso de su vida fue cuando Hiccup quiso dejar ir al perro-lobo, pero en vez de eso este se quedó ahí, mirándolo con confusión y sin miedo alguno, se metió de nuevo en su tienda de campaña, recostándose sobre su sleep-in.

Ahí se formó la amistad perfecta que Hiccup jamás haya tenido, sin traiciones, sin dejar a nadie abajo, sin sentimientos demasiado grandes y complicados. Solo una asociación entre dos individuos que confían tanto en el otro que bien podrían ser hermanos.

Fue difícil, encontrar una jaula para perros de 1.20 metros, pero fue mucho más difícil sobornar al gerente del aeropuerto como para dejarlo subirlo al avión—por suerte el sujeto era amigo de Valka, así que sucedió más fluido de lo esperado.

Hiccup deja salir a Toothless de su jaula—el lobo dejo una impresión de dientes muy _amorosa_ en su brazo, el nombre solo quedo—e ignora los jadeos asustados y los pequeños gritos a su alrededor, Toothless es un animal pacifico.

Ambos salen del aeropuerto en unos minutos, y se siente como un paso hacia abajo.

Honestamente, Hiccup no esperaba volver a ver esa ciudad en su vida, pero míralo ahora, tan solo 3 años después y ya estaba de vuelta. Justo para la boda de su primo.

Cuando recibió la invitación su primera reacción fue botarla, pero Snotlout nunca lo había dejado de buscar, nunca había dejado de mandarle textos, de acosarlo por Facebook en cada foto que subía hasta que por fin desactivo los comentarios. Fue como si en cierto punto a su primo Scott fue la única persona que aún le interesaba que volviera, que se reportara, que les hiciera saber que aún estaba vivo.

 _Por favor, Hiccup, vuelve, te extrañamos aquí._

Al final, la culpa le gano, la melancolía lo empujo y la nostalgia lo atrapo. Además, la vida de extremista se volvió aburrida con el tiempo, y regresar a ella después de un año de ser tan feliz solo seria imposible.

Cierto, tal vez su foto de perfil en el Tíbet es sorprendente, y los recuerdos son eternos. Pero tras un tiempo Hiccup por fin entendio por que el equipo de su madre era tan extravagante, nunca se quedaban en un lugar por mucho tiempo, siempre moviéndose, siempre ayudando de las maneras más estúpidas, ilegales y peligrosas.

Hiccup casi pierde la vida en el Cadayo durante su primer mes con su madre, cuando unos piratas somalíes intentaron tomar su barco por la fuerza y una bala errante le dio en la espalda y en el vientre, él aún recuerda el _miedo_ que le dio la idea de morir. Pero su madre estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, aun mientras peleaban contra los piratas, nunca dejo su lado.

Cicatrices, a Hiccup le empezaron a gustar. Los colmillos de Toothless en su brazo, las marcas de balas en su cuerpo. Unos meses y miles de kilómetros después, en Venezuela, durante una temporada de caza de leopardo, el grupo de su madre fue capturado por traficantes de animales exóticos, donde un hombre con una sola mano paso horas golpeándolo con su muñón y amenazándolos de muerte, pero a pesar de todo Valka uso medidas drásticas—escaramuzas nocturnas y bombas de gas lacrimógeno—para hacer salir a los traficantes de la selva venezolana. Fueron los meses más épicos de su vida, con la adrenalina tan alta que creció como 10 centímetros ese día.

Pero tras años de encuentros cercanos a la muerte, Hiccup recordó a Astrid, y con ella regreso esa ansiedad de contacto humano.

Un tiempo después del fiasco del Congo, el grupo se estaciono en Londres pon un rato, no había nadie que los necesitara como para poder actuar de inmediato, así que Valka les permitió usar un poco de dinero de la compañía privada que los financia para estar en paz un rato…

Ahí fue donde conoció a Cami.

Su nombre era Camila Cazzie, Hiccup la conoció en un bar londinense mientras los matones de futbol soccer estaban en la suyas, y lo único que necesitaban era a un _yankee_ incrédulo con el que desquitarse por la derrota de su equipo. Intentaron asaltarlo, cinco británicos ebrios y molestos eran mucho más que lo que Hiccup podía aguantar. En serio, era como si todos en ese país midieran 1.90 y tomaran proteína en vez de agua.

Hiccup se defendió, incluso logro noquear a uno de ellos, pero no logro mantenerse de pie contra el resto.

Fue en este momento cuando un rayo rubio y molesto y _británico_ se hizo presente—Al parecer las chicas de ahí son mucho más fuertes de lo esperado.

Al final resulto que ambos podrían ser mucho más que solo te-salve-de-una-golpiza-amigos. Ella se ofreció a vendar sus heridas, y él acepto.

Hiccup nunca había besado a nadie desde esa triste noche con Astrid, pero cuando Cami lo beso se sintió tan diferente que lo hizo gemir y cuando su lengua roso con la suya, Hiccup sabía que era su fin.

Hiccup aún recuerda las noches, tocando piel que nunca había visto descubierta, hundiendo su rostro en cabello rubio y entre piernas pálidas, atrapado entre las sabanas sin siquiera importarle el tiempo que le tomara salir de ese pequeño departamento que compartía con Cami.

Hace 3 años Hiccup nunca imagino que su vida sería así, pero así lo era.

Cami, con sus besos secretos frente a sus amigos británicos, la que le enseño cómo funcionaba el soccer e incluso lo sacaba a jugar al parque todos los fines de semana.

Cami, cuyas primeras veces fueron incomodas para él y algo dolorosas para ella, pero con la que descubrió lo que el amor físico puede ocasionar a una persona. Rubia, atractiva, fiera chica a la que él le conto _todo_.

Cami, que no lo juzgó.

Con la que se separó, la cual le impulso a subir a ese avión esa tarde.

Nope, no pensando en Cami en esos momentos, eso simplemente lo haría dudar el haber regresado a Colorado, pero ella dejo muy claro sus razones para separarse.

Afuera del aeropuerto, todo se sentía tan…tan…

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera parado en la ciudad, donde todo era lo mismo, incluso el aire se sentía igual—una parte de él estaba aterrada de ver cierto Camaro del 68' llegar a recogerlo al aeropuerto, pero los rumores dicen que a pesar de todo, Eret y Astrid no eran los Sr y Sra Eretson.

Rumores, o tal vez la única llamada que tomo en 3 años, Hiccup nunca había oído a Ruffnut tan _furiosa_ , dijo que si alguna vez regresaba lo colgaría de un poste de luz por los testículos—pero había valido la pena…

No, de hecho, no—solo lo había dejado con un horrible sentimiento de culpa que casi lo hace romper con Cami, pero…

" _Prométeme que me olvidaras, Hiccup"_

No debería pensar en eso ahora, la boda durara un par de días y entonces podrá regresar a su vida, ya no necesita el dinero de su madre para sobrevivir, podría volver a trabajar en Colorado, tal vez trabajar en la clínica Hanger, o incluso en un hospital. Había un mundo de posibilidades en ese estado, y no había nada que lo detuviera—el ya no se sentía como el mismo Hiccup Haddock que escapo de la ciudad y el estado y el _país,_ en un intento desesperado de dejarlo salir todo lejos de la zona de peligro.

Hiccup se pregunta si Eret sigue estudiando en Kansas, se pregunta si la universidad de Boulder le dio a Astrid su beca, él se pregunta si Ruff y Fishlegs en realidad están juntos tras tan solo 3 años, se pregunta que estaba pensando Snot cuando decidió casarse con Heather apenas a los _20 años._

Todas esas preguntas pueden ser contestadas, y el cierre que Hiccup siempre deseó puede ser posible, tal vez, después de años de suspiros aguantados podría dejar salir el aire podrido de sus pulmones.

Afuera del aeropuerto, en las calles de la ciudad, con el aire helado de Denver chochando con su gabardina, por un solo segundo, Hiccup se siente en paz.

"¿Hiccup?"

Hiccup jamás había girado la cabeza tan rápidamente, porque ahí, al lado suyo—tan increíblemente _real—_ mirándolo con ojos afilados y boca ligeramente abierta, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Astrid Hofferson.

* * *

 _Este fic lleva mucho tiempo guardado, creo que ya es hora de deshacerme de el, disculpen si hay fallas o typos pero no me pude tomar mucho tiempo en editarlo. Sus reviews son agradecidas para que comience un nuevo proyecto dentro de poco, así como para que termine los que aun sobran. Muchas gracias._


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiempos difíciles.**

* * *

 **Nada se compara con una noche tranquila contigo, aunque sólo uno de los dos está contando con esto. Nunca sucede, supongo que estoy soñando de nuevo.**

 **Crushcrushcrush, Paramore.**

* * *

 **Parte II.**

Hace 3 años, Astrid pensó que su vida sería muy diferente.

Su vida de preparatoria nunca fue un problema, la atención y la popularidad eran experiencias gratas aún bajo la presión constante que era _crecer._ Pero de una forma u otra, Astrid no podía decir que era infeliz. Las cosas cambiaron a medida que los años pasaban y las barbillas lampiñas crecían pequeños pelos desaliñado, los niños se volvían chicos y las niñas se volvían chicas, haciéndolo incómodo y entretenido y fascinante—sobre todo para Astrid.

Probablemente todo empezó cuando el acné desapareció y los pechos aparecieron.

La gente comenzó a invitarla a fiestas de fraternidad y a salidas nocturnas a la playa que se convertían en escenas de destrucción juvenil que serían la pesadilla de cualquier madre responsable, alcohol y tabaco saltando de mano en mano y de boca en boca. Era divertido, a pesar de no ser necesariamente sano—era divertido.

Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Amy Lobbergemn, ella conoció a Eret por primera vez.

Si, tal vez ya había escuchado hablar del joven prodigio de futbol americano de la ciudad, o de cómo había rumores de que estaba armando un automóvil por sí mismo en su garaje, pero los rumores nunca fueron de mucha importancia para ella—a menos que la mencionaran.

El divorcio de sus padres no fue algo lindo, y Astrid en serio necesitaba amigos.

Lo cierto es, Astrid solo empezó a juntarse con Eret por ser uno de los pocos que en realidad no se acobardaban bajo su mirada, él la había retado a un concurso de bebidas y posteriormente había perdido, pero fuera de eso era solo otro tipo…

Pero con el tiempo ella empezó a ver lo que todas las demás chicas parecían ver, y ese pequeño afecto que ella sentía por su compañía se comenzó a convertir en algo más.

Mirándolo hacia atrás, las cosas tal vez abrían terminado muy diferente si su romance no hubiera sido cortado antes de crecer, pero Eret la invito a salir antes de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta de exactamente lo que _sentía_ por él.

Astrid dijo que si, tal vez también fue culpa de ella.

Definitivamente lo fue.

Tenían 15 años, eran prácticamente niños jugando a ser algo más, dándose besos de vez en cuando y disfrutando de cenas familiares con sus hermanas, ella sentía esa calidez de familia que añoraba en su propia casa. Aunque Astrid estaba segura que su relación con Eret sería algo pasajero—algo que simplemente cambiara con el tiempo—si cambiaria para ser nada, o si cambiaria para ser algo más profundo, eso estaba a la suerte.

Pero no cambio en lo absoluto, y para cuando ella se dio cuenta sus emociones no habían evolucionado de un simple beso de recreo.

Ella se sentía como una niña, cuyos sentimientos eran tan sencillos que cualquier idiota podría reconocer, incluso Eret…uno pensaría—pero al parecer él no podía…

Y entonces estaba el sexo, algo que se supone que sería placentero y deseable y _explosivo._

No lo fue, y ella en serio no quiere recordar esa incomoda y algo dolorosa primera vez, esperaba fuegos artificiales, pero en vez de eso solo recibió el eco de un disparo. Sudado y doloroso.

Pero la relación continuó, porque Astrid sabía que _tenía sentido_. Porque la siempre presente atención que Eret generaba entre los compañeros de la preparatoria era agradable hasta cierto punto, porque siempre le daba una extraña sensación de _poder_ cuando se presentaba en la escuela en su Camaro del 68' pintado de rojo. Ella se sentía importante, como si siempre estuviera bajo el reflector social—la reina abeja de la escuela—se sentía _poderosa._

Porque _tenía sentido._

Entonces, en un bar de mala muerte durante una cita molesta con los molestos amigos de Eret, un factor no-planeado se hizo presente.

Cuando Eret dijo que su amigo Hiccup había estado deprimido últimamente y lo traería al bar para hacerlo sentir mejor, ella esperaba el típico-amigo-de-Eret, ella esperaba músculos y barbas, ella esperaba tatuajes, aroma a sudor y manos con callos.

Ella no esperaba a Hiccup Haddock, pequeño, delgado, ojos verdes grandes e inocentes, cabello molesto y sonrisa torcida. Ella esperaba normalidad.

Nunca había estado tan equivocada.

Hiccup era otra cosa, en serio, era divertido y sarcástico, un poco molesto de vez en cuando pero tan ingenioso que era imposible no sentirte cómoda con él, ella no se sentía grande al lado suyo—como se sentía al lado de Eret—ni se sentía pequeña—como cuando estaba sola—cuando ella y Hiccup estaban juntos, Astrid se sentía como ella misma.

Que mal que le tomo tanto tiempo darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, tal vez las cosas abrían sido un poco diferentes si lo hubiera hecho.

Hiccup era uno de los mejores amigos de Eret, Eret, su novio, Eret con el que ella salía desde que tenían 15 años, casi-3-años-de-relacion-Eret.

Y Hiccup era Hiccup, no tenía sentido.

No tenía sentido.

Hiccup era mucho más, pero también era alguien que no debía de _ser_. ¿Cierto?

Tal vez si lo hubiera dicho más veces, se habría convencido a si misma de esto.

* * *

"Vamos, ambos sabemos que Rachell y Ross habían roto, Ross tenía todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que hizo" Eret se había quejado una noche, mientras los tres veían la 6ta temporada de Friends mientras ella comía de un plato de M&M's, intentando no sentirse aplastada por el peso del brazo de Eret sobre su hombro.

"Claro que no" Astrid se había quejado, molesta al simplemente imaginar cómo se debió de haber sentido la pobre Rachell cuando la persona que más le importaba la traicionaba de esa manera "Obviamente si Ross en serio la quería debía de haber esperado más antes de meterse con esa…facilota" Astrid había terminado, mirando a Eret con cautela no por primera vez desde que Hiccup se volvía parte de su vida, los pensamientos bailando demasiado rápido para tomar forma, pero al mirar a Hiccup sentado al otro lado del sofá, intentando lanzar un chocolate a su boca sin siquiera abrir los ojos—todo parecía tener un poco más de sentido "¿Tu qué piensas, Hiccup?"

Esto parecía sacar a Hiccup de su transe auto-inducido, porque había contestado después de unos segundos "Pues…es cierto que Ross tenía derecho" Astrid había estado sorprendida, hasta que había visto los ojos verdes de Hiccup concentrados en Eret, así que probablemente solo estaba contestando para su amigo—ella le había lanzado un chocolate en el ojo "Pero estoy seguro que si Ross la amaba como decía, habría esperado un poco más"

"¡Sí!" Astrid había gritado, sintiendo extrañamente contenta "Eso son dos contra uno, ¿Qué piensas de eso señor Jon-Snow-Se-Quedara-Muerto?" Ella se había intentado burlar de su novio como en los viejos tiempos, pero en vez de eso solo se había sentido aburrida.

¿Siempre fue así?

"¿Solo puede existir un Jon Snow, eh, Eret?" Pero cuando Hiccup lo decía, era divertido y refrescante.

"Chantaje"

"Soborno, luego te paso la cuenta de cable, As" _As,_ ni siquiera su mamá la llamaba así.

"Estamos usando Netflix, idiota" ella había reído, "Pff, eres todo un Chandler"

"Claro que no, él es todo un _Hiccup_ " Eret había continuado, y tenía razón—divertido, amigable, Hiccup—parecían sinónimos.

"Oh, mira tú, pensaba que mi nombre era Santiago hoy, ¿imaginas eso?"

Punto probado.

"Eso es exactamente lo que Chandler diría" ella había reído, el peso del brazo de Eret aligerado por sus bromas casuales.

El celular de Eret había sonado, tono de la cucaracha algo molesto con el tiempo.

"Iré a contestar, espera" Y cuando Eret había dejado la habitación, el ambiente se volvió otro nivel de comodidad.

"Así que…escuche que rompiste un record de natación hoy" Hiccup había iniciado una conversación, y Astrid ya sentía el orgullo acumulándose en su pecho, sobre todo cuando Hiccup lo reconocía "Escuche que Angelica Ronman se arrancó las extensiones del enojo"

"Solo las de colores" Astrid había sonreído "pero su novio noto la diferencia y la boto, muy poca popularidad, se dice por las calles" Ella probablemente le había hecho un favor, una persona que te deje simplemente por el stigma social no valía la pena.

"Estoy seguro que no valía la pena" Leyendo su mente, como siempre—Hiccup habia mordido su labio y Astrid tuvo que desviar la mirada sin razón alguna "Lamento no haber podido ir a tu fiesta de celebración"

Cierto. Hiccup habia faltado sin explicación alguna, pero ella nunca la diría la decepción que le causo cuando no lo encontró nadando entre las docenas de adolescentes ebrios.

"Está bien" Astrid le habia respondido, encogiéndose de hombros y aparentando indiferencia "Solamente conocía a las chicas del club, el resto eran amigos de Eret y otros tipos que querían embriagarse, tu sabes" Embriagarse y cazar chicas menores de edad.

Hiccup parece incomodo con el tema

"¿Estás lista para las nacionales?" Hiccup la había sorprendido de nuevo.

"¿De qué hablas? Faltan meses para las nacionales, no creo si quiera ganar las regionales" La última vez no lo había logrado.

"Oh, yo creo que lo harás" Hiccup le había sonreído, y esa sonrisa probablemente había despertado más emociones de las que debía despertar "Entonces esos cazatalentos de Boulder CU se estarán pateando a sí mismos"

Se veía tan honesto que Astrid había sonreído sin darse cuenta.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu catapulta enloqueció a los tipos del MIT" Ella se había quejado, algo envidiosa de lo mucho que los tipos lo habían alabado por una simple catapulta, hasta que se dio cuenta que él estuvo trabajando en esa catapulta por meses, y se sentía feliz por Hiccup.

"No lo sé…no quiero tener que salir del estado para poder…tu sabes, _crear cosas_ " Hiccup había dicho, pero sus ojos parecían nublados con algo parecido a la culpa.

Le toma un momento a Astrid darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y de repente la noche parecía mucho más brillante.

"¿Entraras al CU? Genial, al menos tendré a alguien con quien sufrir en la universidad" Astrid ya podía verse a sí misma, fiestas con Hiccup y mañanas flojas estudiando o viendo Breaking Bad en un cuarto helado.

Hiccup pareció encogerse de hombros "¿Eret no…?

Astrid lo imito, sabiendo que en ese punto, su relación era más estética que real.

"…Ya veo" Siguió Hiccup, pero en su tono de voz había algo extraño.

La conversación había sido interrumpida cuando Eret gritó al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Chicos! Fiesta en Alvard,, Ashley Jeffords abrió la bodega de licor de su padre y todo el mundo está ahí" Astrid ya había podido escuchar a Eret encendiendo el auto que él y Hiccup construyeron, al mismo tiempo que su buen humor se escapaba entre sus dedos, la fatiga de la carrera de natación de la mañana misma había hecho que sus músculos dolieran y ella solo quería quedarse acostada y ver películas tontas toda la noche.

Pero la realidad llamaba, y ella tenía un público con mil ojos que siempre la miraban.

"¿Iras o…?" Astrid se había encogido de hombros por lo que se sentía como la milanesima vez esa noche, sintiéndose casi desnuda bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Hiccup, ojos verdes que parecían ver más profundo en ella que lo que ella misma conocía "Estas cansada" No había sido una pregunta, más bien un hecho tan sencillo como el hecho de que Hiccup la conocía más que nadie.

Astrid intenta esconder su sonrojo bajo palabras que ni ella comprende completamente "Pero tengo que ir, tu, eh, tu sabes…apariencias"

La respuesta de Hiccup había sido sorprendentemente helada "No, no lo sé"

Astrid no se sintió en paz el resto de la noche, pensando en cómo había dejado a Hiccup solo en una casa demasiado grande mientras ella estaba en un lugar en el que no quería estar, hablando con gente con la que no quería hablar y siendo la clase de persona que nunca quiso ser.

* * *

Los eventos que habían cambiado todo habían sucedido 4 meses después.

Las cosas seguían en la normalidad constante del status quo, Astrid y Eret seguían siendo _algo_ , mientras que Hiccup se mantenía él amigo cercano que siempre desearon, leal y nada conspirativo.

Excepto que esto era una completa mentira.

Hiccup había _cambiado_ , él mismo aun no lo veía, pero los cambios habían sucedido tan repentinamente que para Astrid fue como si la golpearan en el rostro—en un momento ella tenía un mejor amigo cuya sonrisa la confundía y cuyo humor alegraba su día…

Pero en el otro—Ugh—todo se fue al demonio en un instante.

Sus ojos aun eran verdes e inocentes, su voz aun nasal y algo molesta, su cabello era aún más largo y despeinado y su sonrisa aún era torcida y adorable, pero el Hiccup que ella conoció en aquel bar de mala muerte—tan fuera de lugar como una oveja entre una manada de lobos—había sido cambiado por alguien mucho más…más…

Su mandíbula parecía haberse afilado, más fuerte y marcada. Su altura había crecido unas cuantas pulgadas y cierta vez que lo había visto estirando sus brazos, Astrid había visto como su camisa se levantaba y dejaba ver un set de abdominales que seguro ni _él_ _sabía_ _que_ _tenía_ , seguido por un pequeño camino de cabello bajando de su ombligo y despareciendo entre los huesos de su cintura.

Cierto, Astrid podía apreciar como los músculos de Eret se apretaban y flexionaban, gritando sexualidad como la animación de un grupo de porristas, pero había algo en la fuerza silenciosa de Hiccup que simplemente la había hecho temblar.

No era justo, era confuso y molesto y Astrid no se podía permitir sentirse confusa o enojada, después de todo ella tenía…Ugh, ella tenía un novio.

Ella tenía un novio.

No importaba que ella viera a Eret cada vez menos, prefiriendo pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo, no importaba que Eret probablemente hiciera muchas cosas cuestionables en sus diversas fiestas, no importaba que Astrid se encontrara cada vez más mordiendo su labio cada vez que Hiccup le mostraba una de esas sonrisas secretas que a ella le gustaba pensar eran solo para ella.

A veces las palabras que ella intentaba decirle a Eret por semanas se elevaban hasta la punta de su lengua, pero la normalidad de la preparatoria nunca le permitían decirlas—siempre presentes, juzgándola.

A sí que si…Hiccup de repente era un objeto de atracción, probando su auto control todos los días.

El tiempo de graduación se acercaba, y Astrid aun no encontraba el valor ni la manera correcta de poner en palabras lo que esperaba que pudiera cambiar. Aun con el hecho de que la relación de Hiccup y Eret debía tomar preferencia a la suya—después de todo, Astrid no sería capaz de destruir una relación de amistad como la suya solo por sus egoístas sentimientos, ¿verdad?

Lo cierto es, Astrid y Eret simplemente no funcionaban como antes, si es que alguna vez funcionaron y no fue únicamente una ilusión de preadolescentes jugando a ser más. Las únicas veces que se han juntado los últimos meses han sido para planear una fiesta sorpresa para Hiccup.

La fiesta seria en unos días, y mucha más gente de la que Astrid esperaba se invitó a si misma cuando el nombre de Hiccup Haddock se escuchó—al principio Astrid pensó que las únicas razones eran una casa grande sin supervisión y litros y litros de alcohol, pero cuando escucho a unas chicas diciendo el nombre de Hiccup—su nombre, Henry, no su apodo—y gritando como mocosas enamoradas, Astrid se dio cuenta que ella no había sido la única que estaba consciente de lo mucho que Hiccup había cambiado.

Hiccup no debería ser _sexy_.

Tampoco debería ser nada más, pero todo cambio cierta noche.

Ambos estaban sentados en su azotea, Astrid comía frituras y estaba mal-contando alguna historia tonta mientas intentaba ignorar como Hiccup parecía tan profundo en pensamientos que las líneas de expresión de sus ojos se marcaban, haciéndolo solo más guapo.

La expresión parecía culpa, pero manchado con algo más ligero—se veía como un héroe trágico.

"Una vez dijo que estaba tan ebrio que despertó en un basurero en Connecticut con ropa interior de mujer, resulta que alguien intento poner drogas en el trago de una chica, pero él se lo bebió por accidente" Lo cierto es que ni siquiera a ella le importa la historia del idiota primo de Hiccup, pero estar con él requiere de una excusa, el silencio cómodo infiere demasiadas emociones y tiempo para _pensar_ "¿Quién diría que nuestro pequeño Scott sea todo un héroe?"

"Espera" Hiccup le llama la atención, pero hay algo más en expresión cuando la mira, apuntando a su mejilla "Tienes algo de…"

Astrid, confundida, pasa la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla, no encontrando ninguna migaja ni sobra de queso "¿Tengo algo? Yo…¿Listo?"

Hiccup la mira si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, y cuando su expresión cambia a algo más oscuro Astrid se da cuenta que algo está sucediendo. "No, espera"

La mano de Hiccup se siente cálida en su mejilla, suave y casi permanente—Hiccup traga saliva y su manzana de Adán se mueve conspirativamente en su garganta.

El tiempo se detiene durante un momento.

Pero entonces Hiccup se inclina y lo siguiente que sabe es que la está besando.

Delicados, suaves labios bailan contra los suyos y Astrid siente su propia respiración atraparse en su garganta porque—hey, mira, Hiccup la está besando— _Hiccup la está besando._

Astrid abre los ojos tanto que podrían salirse de su cabeza y Hiccup—tal vez sin pensarlo—muerde su labio inferior y ella tiene que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para aguantar el necesitado gemido que se detiene en su garganta.

Pasan los segundos y Astrid aun no lo ha empujado, un instinto desconocido pateando en la parte de atrás de sus ojos que casi la hace querer llorar, o abrazarlo y profundizar el beso, o golpearlo por hacer algo que ella no tenía el valor de hacer.

Pero entonces, como un golpe de realidad que la derriba del paraíso, el claxon del auto de Eret corta el silencio en la calle—haciendo que Astrid se separe de Hiccup como si estuviera en llamas.

"Tu-tu- ¿Qué? Umm, Hiccup tu… ¿Qué?" Hiccup la beso, _Hiccup la beso,_ aun siente el cosquilleo en sus labios y la marca de la pequeña mordida que le dio. Y Eret estaba abajo, Eret, su novio, Eret, el mejor amigo de Hiccup, Eret cuya relación estaba pasando por el acantilado metafórico de todos los noviazgos. "Oh, Dios"

"Ese es Eret" La sonrisa que Hiccup le había mostrado—con el tiempo—casi le había roto el corazón "Deberias irte"

Eret, la cita que había planeado hace unas semanas, dios "Ah, yo—" Hiccup la beso "sí, debería…" Hiccup se había empezado a alejar, y Astrid sentía sus pulmones atrapados en su cuerpo. Todo pasando demasiado rápido para que siquiera podría aceptarlo.

Dios, dios, que acaba de pasar.

Astrid intenta desviar la mirada cuando sale de la puerta de su habitación, bajando por las escaleras tan fuera de sí misma que casi cae al pisar mal un escalón.

Subiendo al auto de Eret y es como si ella no fuera ella misma cuando este le da un beso en la mejilla.

Dios, un beso nunca la había hecho sentir tan—tan…

Y ella no lo beso de vuelta.

* * *

La cita fue agradable, Eret la llevo a un restaurante en el que en realidad no te dejaban entrar si no llevabas pantalones, e incluso ordeno una botella de vino en vez de la típica cerveza barata junto con sus platos de comida bien cocinada, después ambos fueron al mirador de Berk, donde las estrellas brillaban y la ciudad brillaba y _todo_ brillaba.

Excepto, claro, por lo obvio.

Astrid no presto atención a _nada_ de la cita. Y ahora, mientras Eret la miraba con esos ojos hambrientos que todos los chicos parecían tener, Astrid se sentía como si estuviera viendo una película- Como si otra chica rubia y plástica era la que Eret estaba besando en el cuello mientras intentaba correr su mano por su pierna.

Astrid solo podía pensar en el infame beso, en como Hiccup Haddock la había hecho sentir algo que no debería sentir. Dios, todo sucedió tan rápido. Así no era como debía de haber pasado.

Su incomodes debe estar escrita en su cara, porque incluso Eret parece darse cuenta de lo mismo, parando sus caricias pesadas para mirarla a la cara, incluso cuando ella está mirando lejos—tal vez aquella casa que brilla al fondo de la ciudad es la de Hiccup, tal vez él está sentado en su habitación, escuchando Artic Monkeys y dibujando en su libreta secreta que Astrid solo había visto un par de veces.

El golpe de realidad es como la caída de un piano marca acme, y de repente esta estúpida cita esta tan bajo en su lista de prioridades que da miedo.

¿Qué importa si Eret llego primero? ¿Acaso por esto ella no tiene el derecho de decidir? Lo cierto es que Astrid nunca ha querido estar en otro lugar tanto como en ese momento—ella ya no quería la normalidad de la popularidad—ella quería sonrisas torcidas y pestañeos cansados. Ella quería estar hacer que esa casa grande ya no estuviera tan vacía. Ella quería un lugar permanente, sencillo y abrazable.

La realización hace que su pecho se llene de una nueva emoción, tan grande que la hace soltar una carcajada y llena sus pulmones de refrescante aire helado.

"¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien?" Eret le pregunta "Has estado algo…rara hoy" Rara, a ella le gusta rara.

"No, solo—Ugh" Astrid acomoda su falda, ignorando la obvia decepción de Eret "Eret tu—solo, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado a dónde vamos? Tu sabes, como pareja"

Es suficiente, y el beso con Hiccup solo era la mitad de las razones por las que Astrid debía tomar esta decisión.

"Ahem, pues, supongo que—" Eret traga, incomodo al estar fuera de su zona de confort "Supongo que, con universidad y todo eso…me importas mucho, Astrid" El termina, intentado una sonrisa cautivadora que alguna vez le había gustado, pero ahora solo parece tan falsa como su relación.

"Es solo que—Eret, tu iras a Kansas, yo me quedare aquí, no estoy segura de que—"

"Tú no entiendes, Astrid" Eret sigue incomodo, pero la mira con algo además de su falsa personalidad deportista, la que le dio su popularidad y en algún momento la atrajo "Yo—Tu y yo—"Entonces empieza a sacar algo de su chaqueta—ansioso— pero Astrid continua hablando.

"Es que—"Ahora solo está poniendo excusas.

Eret no es un mal chico, pero lo cierto es que cuando ella mira directamente a sus ojos lo único que puede ver es un _crush_ infantil que ella mantuvo por mucho tiempo, además de una personalidad banal y una habitación vacía que ella ya no tiene intención de intentar decorar.

Pero aun así, Eret no merece explicaciones vagas, Eret merece honestidad.

Astrid también—ella se da cuenta que ser honesta no siempre tiene que ser algo malo.

"No, Eret" Astrid calma su rostro "Ya no está funcionando Eret, nosotros"

La expresión de Eret se congela, su mano detenida dentro de su chaqueta.

"¿Qué?" Diablos, incluso su voz se siente pesada.

"Es solo que—tu no me conoces Eret" Y es cierto, el único cumpleaños que había recordado había sido porque Hiccup lo había marcado en su calendario "Y no es justo para ninguno de los dos que sigamos saliendo si no quiero ser tu—eh—tu novia"

"Astrid…" Eret seguía congelado, sacando los contenidos de su chaqueta y vaciándolos en el cenicero del auto, goma de mascar de menta, condón cerrado y caja de cigarros medio vacia. "Pensé que—mierda yo—"

"Lo siento, Eret" Astrid se despide, levantándose del auto y abriendo la puerta, pero Eret le sostiene la mano con desesperación palpable.

"¿Esto es culpa de Hiccup, verdad?" Toda incertidumbre se había marchado de su expresión, restando únicamente una indignación y traición, bañada con tristeza "Te gustaba ser mi novia—pero Hiccup—él—tu— ¿Esto es por Hiccup verdad?" Eret repitió, su agarre en su muñeca tan delicado como cuando apenas empezaron a salir—adolecentes sonrojados sosteniendo manos en el receso.

Un momento, ¿incluso Eret puede ver lo mucho que Hiccup había influido en su vida? ¿acaso todos la podían leer como un libro para niños particularmente sencillo?

¿Acaso ella era _La oruga y yo_?

"Esto es por mí, Eret" Astrid le respondió, jalando su mano de su agarre—y tenía razón, esto no era acerca de Eret, ni de Hiccup (a pesar de ser la razón de lo mismo, no era acerca de él) esto era acerca de ella—de como ella misma se estaba dando una oportunidad, y tomándola.

Eret la mira como si fuera hielo derritiéndose—no había nada que la detuviera, esta era su decisión— él se dio cuenta. Se siente definitivo. Se siente _final_.

No la afecta como debería afectarla.

Eret tomo su mano una vez más, pero esta vez lo último que hizo fue depositar en ella una pequeña caja negra.

Al ver el objeto, Astrid sintió un pavor más grande del que jamás había sentido, así como una gran cantidad de lastima—era muy difícil no sentir lastima.

"Hiccup me ayudo a escoger el anillo, él me dijo que—"

Oh.

 _Oh…_

"…No" Astrid casi jadeo, regresándole la caja sin siquiera abrirla y esprintando lejos tan rápido como sus piernas la llevaran. Hiccup tenía un par de preguntas que responder.

* * *

Era la madrugada, y la casa Haddock nunca se había visto tan intimidante como cuando ella llego hasta la puerta. Después se arrepintió, después se decidió, después se arrepintió de nuevo.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué había significado ese beso? ¿Acaso Hiccup intentaba decirle algo? ¿o era simplemente su forma de aceptar una situación que no tenía que aceptar?

Astrid empieza a pensar en las cosas que Hiccup ha hecho por ella antes, en como ambos se quedaron estudiando hasta las 5 de la mañana para un examen que ella necesitaba para conservar su beca, de como él siempre insistía en dejar suficientes papas fritas como para que ella no se quedara con hambre—habiendo ordenado una ensalada y una soda ligera para mantener apariencias—de como él siempre la miraba como si fuera algo más que la suma de sus virtudes.

Ugh, diablos, Hiccup probablemente llevaba un tiempo planeando ese beso.

Pero sobre todo lo demás, Astrid estaba enojada.

Enojada porque nunca había estado tan confundida, por un momento—mientras rompía con Eret—Astrid pensó que sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Hiccup cuando la besó—y mucho antes.

Pero entonces Eret saco ese anillo—ese anillo que ambos buscaron juntos—y Astrid fue lanzada a otro espiral de confusión y rabia.

Ella se sentía enojada, y aun no lograba asimilar exactamente porque.

Y Eret le iba a pedir su mano en matrimonio. _Matrimonio._ A los 18 años. Ninguno de los dos siquiera sabía si iban a ser aceptados en la universidad y fue suficientemente ingenio como para sacar un anillo. Probablemente lo más estúpido que había hecho durante toda su relación, y también fue lo último.

Astrid recuerda el triste rostro de Eret cuando ella le regreso el anillo, pero por más que lo intente no puede sentir más que una culpable lastima y un poco de empatía por él.

Debería sentir más, ¿cierto? 3 años de relación no desaparecen tan rápido.

O tal vez fueron 6 meses que desaparecieron en 2 años y medio, en mañanas ignoradas y en intimidad nada placentera.

Y aun así, todo en lo que puede pensar es en Hiccup. En su sonrisa, en su cuerpo delgado y atractivo y en lo _enojada_ que esta con él.

Ugh, el lunes en la escuela será un desastre. Todo el mundo estará hablando de esta noche, sacando conclusiones adelantadas y creando teorías.

Pero si lograba sentarse y hablar con Hiccup, sortear exactamente que estaba sucediendo—tal vez entonces valdría la pena.

Por el momento, ella esta tan enojada que podría gritar. ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar a Eret hacer esa particularmente tonta movida? ¿Cómo fue capaz de besarla sabiendo lo mismo?

La besó, y ella esta tan enojada con él por ello como confundida y feliz

Decidida, ella golpea la puerta un par de veces, cuando no escucha ningún ruido del otro lado la golpea de nuevo.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abre.

Verlo de nuevo solo parece hacerla sentirse más enojada.

"¿A-Astrid? Astrid!" Su rostro se contrae en sorpresa, solo para después intentar calmarse a sí mismo y fallar rotundamente. "Hola, Astrid, Astrid ¿Qué-que haces aquí alas…muy temprano?"

Lleva puesta su camisa de dormir, esa que esta corta en el cuello y se eleva sobre su ombligo cuando bosteza. Dios, eso solo la enoja más.

"¡Tu!" Ella le sisea " _Tu,_ Todo estaba yendo…" sencillo, aburrido, calmado, _predecible_ —lo único de su vida que Astrid no había podido predecir era la presencia de Hiccup…y Eret sacando ese anillo de la nada, cosa que también podría o no haber sido culpa de Hiccup—Astrid recuerda el anillo y siente su enojo original regresar "¿Cómo pudiste, Hiccup Haddock?" ¿Cómo pudo entrar a su vida como una pista de baile a la que nadie lo invito y hacer de las suyas? ¿Cómo pudo cambiar el concepto de _futuro_ por algo más escrito en piedra y menos moneda al aire?

Hiccup la hizo mejor persona, pero también la hizo más sensible.

Hiccup se ve casi adorablemente caído, ¿Y acaso ella en serio está pensando lo que piensa hacer? Si, si lo está.

Un segundo después, lo está besando.

Es como la primera vez, hay un sentimiento ardiente en su pecho y su vientre—sus mejillas arden mientras ella saborea sus suaves labios—tan suaves—con sabor a menta de pasta de dientes y ese sabor natural a _Hiccup._

Pero cuando Astrid se da cuenta lo que está pasando, todas sus esperanzas parecen ir a visitar sus botas—Hiccup no la está besando de regreso.

Tras unos segundos, Astrid se separa de él, mirándolo con ojos heridos y azules—él solo parece arrepentido y culpable.

 _Obvio que se sentiría culpable, acabas de romper muchas reglas hoy Astrid, bien hecho. No era suficiente con romper el corazón de Eret, no, también tenías que arruinar todo con la única persona que no querías que se arruinara._

Hiccup no la besó de vuelta—los labios de Astrid aún cosquillean, casi masoquistas.

"Yo….yo debería irme" Astrid quiere que Hiccup la detenga, pero tras un solo respiro él contesta.

" _Dime que me detenga, una palabra. Dime que no vaya, hablemos de ello. Tenemos tanto de que hablar, compensemos el tiempo perdido, daría lo que fuera por haberte conocido primero, solo dime que me quede por favor."_

"Si…deberías"

Y ella se va.

* * *

Astrid estaba acostada en su cama, reviviendo la noche una y otra vez—no la cita desastrosa ni el horrible rompimiento—si no el besó que pareció cambiar todo de lugar.

Astrid muerde su labio inferior, y un pequeño resabio de Hiccup aún está en sus labios.

Sabe a menta, sabe cómo huele el pasto, sabe a _Hiccup._

Ella quiere besarlo de nuevo, quiere volver a sentirlo cerca.

Hiccup era…él era una especie de super-pegamento humano, capaz de meterse debajo de tu piel tras unos minutos de sarcasmo y humor aderezados con ese carisma incomodo que solo Hiccup podía crear.

Unos minutos con él y querrás estar ahí por horas, pero Astrid estuvo con Hiccup Haddock por meses—ella ya no tenía salvación. La había infectado completamente con su personalidad, con sus manerismos, con su _todo_.

Era tan exasperante como sorprendente.

Ella…ella no puede dejar las cosas así, ella necesita hablar con Hiccup. De inmediato.

Así que vistiéndose rápidamente, ella sale por la ventana de su habitación y corre hacia la casa Haddock por segunda vez ese día, el sol ya había comenzado a salir por el horizonte.

Per o cuando ella llega y prácticamente golpea la puerta hasta que un tornillo sale volando de la misma—nadie abre.

Astrid le llama por celular, buzón de voz inmediato—ok, esto se está volviendo molesto. ¿Dónde está Hiccup Haddock?

Pasan los minutos y Astrid decide entrar por la ventana de la misma—al diablo con la ley de vandalismo, esta es una emergencia.

Balanceándose sobre el barandal y usando sus tenis nuevos para patear la ventana y derrumbar el marco de la misma, Astrid salta dentro la casa Haddock, cayendo de pie sobre un charco de vidrios rotos.

Solo para encontrar una casa completamente normal. Nada diferente—pero no hay Hiccup por ningún lado.

¿Seguirá dormido en su habitación? Oh vaya si será incomodo cuando ella lo despierte.

Así que Astrid sube las escaleras, y cuando llega frente a frente con la puerta de la habitación de Hiccup no se da a si misma el tiempo necesario para pensar lo que está haciendo antes de abrir la puerta.

Ella—ella no estaba lista para lo que se encontró al abrir la puerta.

Su habitación está completamente vacía, no hay posters de Nirvana ni dibujos sobre el escritorio, no hay sabanas con olor a _él_ en su cama ni juguetes de dragones sobre los estantes. Solo las siluetas blancas de los lugares donde Hiccup guardaba su vida.

Él aliento se atrapa en su garganta y mil piezas de información parecen subir desde el fondo de la tierra cuando Astrid levanta la única y solitaria nota de papel fino sobre su colchón desnudo.

 _Tuve que irme antes, deje los papeles de graduación con tu asistente. Le dire a mamá que llame, te quiero._

 _Hiccup._

Astrid recordó a Hiccup hablar de su mamá una vez, de cómo la mujer nunca se mantenía quieta. De como él nunca había logrado heredar su pasión por viajar.

Ella recuerda ver las líneas bajo sus ojos, delatando su mentira.

* * *

Unas semanas después, Astrid esta acomodada en un vestido negro mientras bromea con sus amigas en el baile de graduación, baso de ponche de fresas en su mano mientras Ruffnut y Heather bromean de una cosa u otra.

Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, la preparatoria entera la vio cuando llego un lunes a clases a pie, vistiendo pantalones deportivos que ella no se molestó en lavar y un cabello de cama de 3 dias amontonado en una rápida cola de caballo.

La mitad de la escuela asumió que fue por que Eret había roto con ella, la otra mitad fue lo suficientemente inteligente para notar la ausencia de cierto joven de ojos verdes y pelo ridículo.

La palabrería variada desde que Eret la había embarazado y habían abortado y roto por lo misma, hasta que Hiccup había muerto en un accidente de auto que Eret manejaba mientras Astrid tenia sexo con él en el asiento trasero. Estupideces de preparatoria.

Pero los rumores terminaron cuando—en el momento más vergonzoso de su vida hasta la fecha—Astrid se quedó dormida en su mesa banco durante la clase de Historia, y mientras un silencio obvio inundaba el aula ella había llorado _"Hiccup"_ antes de soltar un sollozo en sueños.

Los rumores se corrieron como llamas en un bosque (cuando Eret se entero había dentado un casilllero) y en cuestión de horas toda la escuela sabía que nada más ni nada menos que _Hiccup Haddock_ era la causa de sus problemas.

Eret había intentado hablar con ella, una vez, y después de una llamada por teléfono de media hora, Astrid le había revelado las razones del porqué de su rompimiento.

Eret quería hablar más, Eret queria seguir intentándolo. Astrid solo quería saber dónde estaba Hiccup, por que se había ido, cuando iba a volver.

Ella no es una para estar deprimida por chicos, pero Hiccup no era un chico cualquiera por el cual estar deprimida.

Ella lo extrañaba, ella extrañaba su risa nasal y sus catapultas nerds, ella extrañaba cuando él ponía música alternativa mientras ambos estudiaban para una clase para la cual no necesitaban estudiar. Ella extrañaba a Hiccup.

Las chicas la convencieron de ir al baile de graduación, pero incluso la música moderna y las luces brillantes no le levantan el ánimo.

Eret está al otro lado de la pista de baile, balanceándose de lado a lado con alguna chica de primer año en sus brazos, pero de vez en cuando le lanza una mirada sospechosa.

Ella intenta sentirse celosa, o triste, o enojada—se intenta forzar a si misma a extrañar su primer amor, o primera vez, o primera relación o lo que sea—pero al final sale frustrantemente vacía, todo lo que puede pensar es en Hiccup.

Pero Hiccup ya no está, y ella lo debe de aceptar, tal vez vuelva algún día, tal vez solo desapareció por unos meses para encontrarse a sí mismo.

Ella en serio extraña a Hiccup. Hace unos días su padre le dio su carpeta de dibujos secretas, carpeta que Estoico había encontrado escondida bajo su cama—y por alguna razón se la había dado a Astrid.

Astrid no comprendió la razón hasta que abrió el cuaderno y miro su contenido.

Dibujos, hermosos dibujos. Del auto de Eret antes y después de ser construido completamente, de catapultas en proceso de construcción, garabatos de dragones imaginarios que ella reconocía de algún lugar que no recordaba, dibujos detallados de animales—de perros y gatos y lobos y aves.

Habia dibujos de la gente de la escuela, las multitudes detalladas por su mano usando simple grafito y talento. De la preparatoria en el atardecer, coloreado con acuarelas, del grupo de amigos de Astrid, de Ruff y Heather charlando, de Eret levantando pesas y conduciendo, de Snotlout frustrado y Fishlegs divertido mientras jugaban un juego de ajedrez en el receso, de Tuff con su gallina mascota, intentando completar un cubo rubik, de Dagur leyendo una revista pornográfica en la iglesia.

Los dibujos irradiaban soledad, y casi le rompían el corazón.

Las últimas páginas si lo lograron.

De ella, sentada en la azotea y mirando a nada. De ella, dormida en su sofá tras un maratón de Dr. Who. De ella, sonriendo.

El último dibujo era de ella, su cabello suelto y una sonrisa en sus labios tras su primer maratón de películas.

Las palabras _"Casi"_ garabateadas en la esquina derecha.

Eso era amor, no importa como lo mirara.

De repente todo tenía sentido. ¿Qué había hecho Astrid para ganarse un amor tan honesto como el de Hiccup Haddock? De alguna manera sucedió, pero la obvia pregunta colgaba del umbral de la puerta como un muérdago durante noche de brujas.

Ella no sentía que lo merecía, pero de una forma u otra, había sucedido.

Ella se dejó a si misma aceptarlo, dejar que la verdad se hundiera—Hiccup Haddock estaba enamorado de Astrid Hofferson.

¿Cómo se abra sentido? ¿Qué tan miserable podría haber sido su juventud mientras ella lo dejaba tirado para ir a fiestas con su novio? ¿Acaso Eret le había contado acerca de todas las veces que tenían sexo, en un intento de profundizar su relación como amigos? ¿Acaso _ella_ había sido la causa de su bajo autoestima?

Dios, todo se jodió completamente en tan poco tiempo. ¿O tal vez todo lleva jodido tanto tiempo y ella no se habia dado cuenta?

Ella casi llora esa noche, pero aun bajo los ojos húmedos y las páginas de grafito sobre sus manos, ella solo quería que Hiccup fuera feliz.

Feliz como ella no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Dos años después, Denver. Colorado.**

Años después, las cosas parecían algo mejor. Solo un poco.

Las clases de derecho de la universidad y las carreras de natación así como sus amigas la habían mantenido lo suficientemente ocupada para olvidar desastres de preparatoria por suficiente tiempo.

El año pasado había logrado competir en las nacionales, siendo una de las más jóvenes en ganar una medalla de plata en el estilo libre, el quinto lugar del equipo en general dejándola contenta y orgullosa como nunca antes.

Incluso había intentado salir, y durante un mes entero tuvo una especie-de-relación-casi-novios con un chico llamado Tyler, dulce y algo tonto—pero agradable.

Las cosas no habían funcionado después que Astrid se dio cuenta que tener un rostro adorable no te hace adorable, y que una actitud inocente bien puede ser falsa—Tyler aparentemente tenia reputación por follarse a todo lo que tuviera piernas, y cuando Astrid se dio cuenta que lo estaba intentando con ella procedió a humillarlo frente a todo el campus usando la ayuda de Tuffnut y 20 botellas de crema de afeitar y alquitrán.

Pero, aun así, Astrid ya no estaba deprimida como estuvo por meses tras la partida de Hiccup, y el joven de ojos verdes poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un recuerdo agridulce—Astrid confiaba que en un tiempo ella solo lo recordaría como el que se le escapo.

Claro, hasta aquella tarde de verano.

Ella estaba en su dormitorio con Heather, ambas estaban navegando por Facebook y riéndose de publicaciones aleatorias mientras comían litros de helado de napolitano, cuando una publicación le llamo la atención, ambas llevaban planeando la boda de la muchacha de pelo negro por un par de semanas ya, pero a pesar de no llevar absolutamente nada entre clases de universidad y el club de natación, se dejaron la una a la otra tomarse un día solo para vivir el placer del ocio—quien diría que Snotlout, debajo de toda esa arrogancia y orgullo, fuera un chico dulce con cientos de inseguridades, casi tantas como las de su primo.

"Oh—Astrid no creo que deberías ver eso—" Heather le dijo, preocupada mientras señalaba la miniatura del video.

"¿Qué pasa? Es solo un video, créeme, no caeré de nuevo después del incidente de aquel video de gemidos" Astrid rio, dándole click al video aun cuando Heather intento cerrar la computadora portátil sobre su regazo.

Era uno de esos videos publicados por páginas de animales, esas que te dan ganas de adoptar un perro de 13 años con cataratas solo porque si—ese tipo de páginas que la habían impulsado a adoptar esa brillante cacatúa azul que en ese momento cuelga sobre el marco de la litera en la que ambas duermen—esos videos que mostraban como gente común y corriente formo lazos de amistad imposibles con animales.

Al principio comenzó como cualquier otro video de Facebook, con música cursi y fondos de animales heridos siendo curados. Pero la siguiente escena hizo que su aliento se atrapara en sus pulmones y que su mejilla empezara a temblar sin poder controlarla.

 _A principios del año pasado, en Alaska, los miembros del equipo de operaciones especiales de PETA dirigido por Valka Haddock aparco en Alaska, esperando investigar la cacería local de las focas en la costa de la ciudad de Kodiak._

Valka Haddock, la madre de Hiccup. Hace meses que ella ni siquiera pensaba en Hiccup, esto no era bueno para su ritmo cardiaco. Entonces las palabras "Equipo de operaciones especiales de PETA" se acomodaran en su cabeza, y Astrid casi grita.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Incluso Heather la miro raro, pero el video seguía.

 _Lo que nadie se esperaba era encontrarse con un perro-lobo, atrapado en una trampa de oso en los adentros del bosque._

Imágenes de un enorme lobo negro intentando morder al que portaba la cámara aparecieron. Después se centraron en su pata, atrapada en los dientes de una trampa de osos—infectada y sangrando

 _Cuando los miembros de PETA encontraron al lobo, la infección estaba a punto de volver rabioso, la salida más adecuada habría sido ponerlo a dormir._

Imágenes tristes del lobo intentando morder la trampa de osos y fallando.

 _Pero el miembro del equipo e hijo mismo de la capitana Haddock no estaba de acuerdo, Henry Haddock tenía otros planes._

Astrid soltó una carcajada que casi se convierte en un sollozo, Heather rápidamente corriendo a su lado a abrazarla cuando el video muestra un plano de Hiccup.

Se veía diferente, bajo tantos abrigos, se veía más maduro—la inocencia de sus ojos parecía apagada incluso bajo la luz pálida de Alaska, una barba oscura y descuidada cubriendo su barbilla mientras que cabellos largos y errantes se escapaban bajo su gorro de lana, acercándose lentamente al lobo negro incluso cuando este le gruñía y ladraba.

Se veía como un adulto. Astrid no estaba lista para todo lo que implicaba—solo tenían 20 años.

 _Henry se acercó al lobo, incluso cuando este hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo, resultando en que los instintos del animal patearan._

Se vio claramente como el lobo negro saltaba hacia Hiccup, ignorando la trampa de osos en su pierna.

Hiccup apenas logro alejarse antes de que la mandíbula del animal se cerrara sobre su pecho, llevándose una parte de su abrigo consigo.

 _Henry lo tomo muy bien_ Dijo el presentador del video, en tono de broma, cuando Hiccup dio unos pasos hacia atrás y después cayó al suelo desmayado.

Astrid sentía que se iba a soltar a reír, o tal vez a llorar. Heather la abrazo más fuerte, probablemente ella y Ruff las únicas de sus amigas que supieron lo mucho que Hiccup la había afectado en la vida.

 _Pero el joven rescatista perseveró._

El resto del video presento tomas de como los días pasaban, pero Hiccup siempre se mantenía cerca del animal, de vez en cuando acercándose lo suficiente como para alimentarlo, o rociar esterilizantes sobre su pata herida, o simplemente hablando con él como si fuera una persona—Astrid se encontró a si misma casi dando una bocanada de aire cuando el lobo pareció reírse de una broma que Hiccup le conto.

Las tomas cambiaron a una de Hiccup usando un par de pinzas para abrir la trampa de osos mientras otras dos personas sostenían al lobo. Hiccup parecía estar susurrando cosas al animal, incluso mientras este gemía de dolor.

 _Pero los animales también sufren dolor, y actúan igual que los humanos. Agresivos._

El lobo sacudió su cabeza una, dos veces antes de que Hiccup lo liberara, y se logró soltar del tipo que lo sostenía del hocico, dando un aullido de dolor y cerrando su mandíbula contra el brazo de Hiccup, _fuerte._

Astrid en realidad _grito._ Los dientes grandes y filosos de un lobo perforando el abrigo y la piel de Hiccup, un hilo de sangre ya recorria su brazo. El resto de los miembros del equipo de Hiccup parecían aterrados, uno de ellos salió corriendo mientras que él que sostenía la cámara que grababa todo temblaba en sus botas de piel artificial.

Entonces Hiccup lo abrazó. Y cuando uno de los otros intentó traer una escopeta cargada, Hiccup lo detuvo con una mirada.

 _Hay cosas que solo pueden cambiar bajo el abrigo de la perseverancia._

Las siguientes imágenes fueron cortes de Hiccup con el lobo—el cual al parecer fue nombrado _Toothless_ , vaya nombre para alguien que acababa de dejar uno de sus dientes en tu brazo—jugando, bañándolo, sananadolo.

Por primera vez en el video, Hiccup hablo, un porte de entrevista frente a la cámara, el enorme animal al lado suyo, luciendo sumiso y amigable.

"Toothless se separó de su manada" Su voz era la misma, solo un poco más profunda, pero igual de nasal, y Astrid casi golpea a Heather, nomás por que sí. "Supongo que nos caímos bien desde que nos conocimos, ¿no es así, amigo?" Hiccup le lanza una mirada al lobo, y este responde con un bufido que obviamente dice 'Pff, ya quisieras'

Astrid no está segura de por qué no había visto este video antes, tres semanas después de haber sido publicado. ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado? ¿y qué demonios hacia Hiccup en _Alaska_ de todas maneras?

El video seguía con música romántica y palabras de "Todos podemos ayudar blah blah blah" mientras muestra escenas de la vida cotidiana de Hiccup.

 _Ahora ambos viven en Londres. Amigos inseparables._

Hiccup jugando con Toothless, el enorme lobo tacleando al pobre humano mientras Hiccup intentaba defenderse de los lenguazos basosos, Hiccup intentando bañar al lobo mientras este parecía más interesado en bañar a Hiccup, ambos corriendo por las calles de la ciudad londinense, Hiccup afeitado, su pelo corto y una sonrisa honesta en su rostro.

 _Son una familia feliz._

La ultima toma es de Hiccup, Toothless y una chica rubia y tatuada, los tres caminando por la playa helada de Brighton, los dedos de Hiccup entrelazados con los de la chica, la joven rubia mirándolo con una sonrisa—sus ojos azules bailando cuando miran los suyos.

Astrid sonrió sobre ojos llorosos.

Al menos Hiccup es feliz.

* * *

Un par de días después, y Astrid aun no lograba sacar a Hiccup de su mente—ella siempre tuvo miedo que Hiccup cambiara mientras no estaba, incluso después de convencerse a si misma que ambos ya no eran lo que alguna vez fueron, pero esos miedos fueron destruidos con un simple video de 4 minutos y 20 segundos.

Seguía siendo Hiccup—amigable, bondadoso, lleno de piedad, un corazón de oro y un espirito de dragón ocultos bajo su pecho, sus ojos verdes llenos de compasión y amor, siempre dispuesto a dar y a dar y a dar.

Pero otro de sus miedos—y esperanzas—el de Hiccup encontrando a alguien, siendo feliz. La seguía persiguiendo, es más—por fin la había alcanzado.

Ella aun recordaba lo feliz que se veían, como una pareja de recién casados que acababa de comprar un perro—aunque esta vez el "perro" era un lobo gigantesco que se paseaba sin temor por las calles de Londres, ¡ _Londres!_ —ella recordaba como la chica tenia estrellas y barcos tatuados en la nuca y en las muñecas, y como Hiccup se veía tan en paz con esa bufanda en su cuello y ese lobo salvaje en sus talones.

Si Hiccup se había tatuado, Astrid lo iba a _matar._

Ella sentía una emoción trepar por su garganta, uh, mira, era envidia. No algo muy común en ella.

Una de las muchas veces que repitió el video una y otra vez, cometió el error de mirar los comentarios del video.

El primer de ellos era la de la misma página que publico el video, decía "Muchas gracias a _PETA International_ por el video y a _Hiccup Haddock_ por hacer esto posible"

Hiccup había eliminado todas sus cuentas sociales el día que se fue de la ciudad, no tenía manera de contactarlo, pero ahí, resaltando de color azul sobre el comentario de Facebook, estaba su cuenta.

Astrid estuvo un par de horas debatiéndose si debía hacerlo, pero después de un rato, lo hizo.

Hiccup Haddock, el apodo se pegó, probablemente lo único que se llevó de Berk durante su viaje por el mundo.

Sus fotos fueron lo primero que ella vio, obviamente, no importa lo necesitaba que se sintiera, al menos tenía que ver que había hecho con su vida. ¿Había valido la pena? ¿Había por fin olvidado todo lo que había sucedido?

La foto de perfil, para comenzar, era en el Tíbet. Las hermosas montañas cubiertas de nieve y los templos como fondo mientras alguien le tomaba una foto, el lobo negro al lado suyo aun en el frio de las montañas del país autónomo.

Astrid siempre quiso ver el Tíbet, Hiccup había escalado sus montañas.

Las fotos seguían y seguían, Hiccup haciendo paracaidismo en México, protestando por las matanzas de toros en Barcelona, España—persiguiendo cazadores furtivos en África, un par de fotos nadando en las aguas transparentes de una playa oculta en las amazonas.

Una de ellas era de Hiccup y su madre—una mujer madura y hermosa, ojos verdes brillando con afecto hacia su hijo—ambos abrazados con un brazo, parados al pie del _Himalay,_ ambos con camisas iguales—las palabras _Wanderlust_ escritas en las playeras.

La única descripción para la foto; _Algún día._

Astrid nunca se sintió tan—tan feliz de estar infeliz.

Hiccup había hecho muchas cosas, había viajado, conocido el mundo en más de una manera. La madre de Astrid le había hablado de ello una vez, _Wanderlust,_ la pasión por viajar, la incapacidad de quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Deseo que solo pudiera ser saciado respirando el aire de cientos de lugares diferentes en una vida.

Ella quería llorar, y no sabía si de felicidad o de envidia.

La siguiente información, la hizo sentirse mezquina y envidiosa—deseaba más que nada ser feliz por Hiccup, pero era imposible.

Su nombre—según la información personal de Facebook—era Camila Cazzie, una joven londinense de pelo rubio corto, rasurado en la nuca haciéndola lucir sus tatuajes de estrellas, sus fotos la mostraban como una chica pequeña—midiendo apenas 1.60—pero fiera.

Astrid la envidiaba. Se veía tan perfecta al lado de Hiccup, y al mismo tiempo no.

Había cientos de fotos, una de ambos en un partido de futbol soccer, el rostro de Hiccup pintado con los colores del equipo de Brighton, azul y blanco, mientras que Camila usaba un gigantesco sombrero extravagante de los mismos colores, así como un poco de pintura en sus brazos—ambos se veían tan emocionados viendo el partido que Astrid no se dio cuenta del ojo morado de Hiccup hasta después de un rato. Otra foto era una _selfie,_ Hiccup manejando por la izquierda mientras Camila posaba una mano sobre su rodilla. Otra de Camila, Hiccup, y un grupo de sujetos con aspecto londinense bebiendo cerveza oscura de un vaso curvo en un bar londinense, una más de Hiccup corriendo junto con Toothless por la orilla de la playa.

Había una de ambos besándose bajo el Big Ben, Hiccup agachándose y Camila parándose en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar sus labios, y Astrid sintió como si un boxeador la hubiera golpeado en el estómago.

¿Acaso esto sintió Hiccup durante toda la preparatoria? ¿Acaso él también se sintió tan miserable? ¿Tan celoso? ¿Tan despechado?

Astrid puede ser madura, pero increíblemente mezquina—y Hiccup es feliz, ¿eso es lo que importa, verdad?

Hiccup es feliz, Astrid repite como un mantra que necesita desesperadamente.

Hiccup es feliz—y no volverá.

* * *

Unos meses después, Astrid junto Heather, Scott y Ruffnut están desayunando en un café mientras escogen muestras de flores desde una revista de moda de bodas, Ruffnut lleva un rato insistiendo que deberían bañar las rosas en gasolina y luego encenderlas cuando Snotlout diga "Acepto" pero la idea fue—lamentablemente—rechazada por boto unánime.

Astrid a media mordida de una tarta de queso cuando Ruffnut le da un codazo—el equivalente de un abrazo de la rubia—y la mira con ojos centrados, sintiéndose más pequeña que jamás se sintió en años.

Ruffnut había visto a su amiga entrar y salir de un espiral de emociones los últimos años, y en el centro de todo estaba Hiccup Haddock—ella nunca espero que Hiccup la llamara a _ella,_ después de todo nunca estuvieron en las mejores condiciones, ella una vez le lanzo una torta de queso rancio en la secundaria y nunca se habían perdonado.

Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Astrid, Ruffnut le da una patada en la pantorrilla a Heather por debajo de la mesa, a lo que ella se exalta y se prepara para golpear, pero Ruffnut solo le hace un gesto en dirección a Astrid y Heather capta el mensaje inmediatamente.

"Astrid" Heather la llama y Astrid voltea, la boca llena de pastel de queso y crema de vainilla "Teníamos que decirte un par de cosas" Ella continua mientras Scott desvía la mirada a todos lados, después de un momento decidiéndose en levantar la revista y esconder su rostro completamente de manera conspirativa.

"Nosotros—bueno, ¿Cómo te lo digo? Dios"

"Heather" Astrid le dice, ya habiendo tragado el trozo de tarta "Solo escúpelo"

"Invitamos a Hiccup, a la boda, si, invitamos a Hiccup a la boda" Scott se apura a decir "Bueno, ¿Quién tiene hambre? ¿Ordenamos más pastel? Claro, Eh, mesera!...ayuda"

Astrid parece congelada en su lugar, y Heather se da cuenta que no importa lo mucho que su amiga lo diga, ella aún no está para nada sobre su primer amor verdadero—Eret no cuenta—y único hasta la fecha.

"¿El-que dijo?" Astrid tartamudea por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Ayer mando la confirmación."

* * *

 **Un tiempo después. Aeropuerto Internacional de Denver, Colorado.**

Su vuelo llego justo a tiempo.

Ahí, parado afuera del aeropuerto, respirando el aire de la ciudad por primera vez en años, estaba Hiccup Haddock.

Ella…ella nunca se sintió tan perdida como cuando lo vio. Su mandíbula afeitada y sus ojos aun verdes y grandes, llenos de expresiones.

Tres años, tan fáciles de pronunciar. Hiccup parecía una persona completamente diferente, y a la vez, la misma.

Tantas posibles formas de hablarle, tantas posibilidades—todas bailan frente a ella en una danza que empezó en la preparatoria—ya no eran niños, era momento que ambos se sentaran por un rato y _hablaran._ No más silencios ni secretos, no más despechos ni amistades arruinadas. No más egoísmo, no más acciones infantiles.

Crecer es difícil, pero puede traer cosas maravillosas, la claridad de tus propias emociones una de estas.

Astrid está enojada, enojada porque se fue—sin decirle nada a nadie, empujando a todos los que les importaba como si no fueran nada— está enojada por que la abandono, también siente envidia por la vida que vivió, tan maravillosa en más de un sentido y sobre todo esto se siente _herida._ Herida que la persona más importante de su vida le mintió.

Pero también está feliz, feliz que Hiccup haya vuelto a casa—

No, esta no era _casa_ para Hiccup, pero si Astrid aun podía arreglarlo, ella haría que esta ciudad fuera su hogar.

Pero ella tiene que empezar en algún lado, ¿cierto?

Este es el primer paso.

"¿Hiccup?"

* * *

 _Segunda parte desde el punto de vista de Astrid, de nuevo, cambios mínimos, reencuentros, etcétera,_ _etcétera. Peticiones, preguntas o simplemente platica se encuentran en mi bandeja de mensajería privada, el siguiente capitulo sera en un par de días._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2.5**

* * *

 **Puentes y paredes.**

* * *

" **Y ahora no puedes regresar, porque este es el único camino que jamás tendrás"**

 **Fences, Paramore.**

* * *

 **Capitulo situado durante la estancia de Hiccup en Londres, la conversación que tuvo con Ruffnut.**

Hiccup abrió el refrigerador esa mañana, como muchas mañanas antes.

"Huevos, leche, manzanas…" Él hizo una mueca "Supongo que ya toca ir de compras…" Hiccup mascullo mientras rascaba su estómago, soltando un pequeño bostezo que lo ayudo a despertarse un poco más.

La luz nublada de Londres entraba por la ventana del pequeño estudio de una habitación, era casi terapéutico.

Justo cuando Hiccup comenzó a ver las posibilidades de ponerse camisa e ir a comprar más comestibles, su celular empezó a sonar—su tono de llamada una canción de Artic Monkeys.

 _Número desconocido,_ Bueno, eso sí que era inusual.

"¿Bueno?" Hiccup contesta la llamada, una parte de él esperando algún estafador o la compañía de celulares ofreciéndole ofertas.

"Pensaba contestar la llamada haciendo un puto chiste, pero ni siquiera creo poder hacer eso" La voz de una mujer le dijo al otro lado de la línea "Sabes que, olvídalo ¿Tu refrigerador esta andando?"

"… ¿Ok? Numero equivocado" Hiccup rueda los ojos, pero justo cuando estaba por presionar el botón de colgar, la voz se elevó a un tono más fuerte.

"¡Hiccup Haddock!" La voz grito, y Hiccup se detuvo rápidamente.

"¿Quién habla?" Nadie más que Cami y sus amigos conocían su viejo apodo…a menos que—

"El pasado llamándote por cobrar desde el celular que le robo a su hermano, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Hiccup trago saliva pesadamente "¿Heather?"

"¿Acaso sueno como una maldita _porrista_ para ti? …Bueno, supongo alguna vez lo fui, pero tú me entiendes"

 _Oh, mierda. "¿R-Ruffnut?"_

"La misma que viste y calza" Hiccup reconoció su voz, aun tan rasposa y fuerte como cuando eran jóvenes "¿Cómo le está yendo a nuestro joven superestrella en Londres?"

"¿Cómo sabes que estoy en Londres?" Él "joven superestrella" se quejó, intentando mantener su voz en margen.

"Porque estoy detrás de ti"

Hiccup casi se mata cuando voltea hacia atrás, una parte de él esperando encontrarse con Ruffnut vistiendo una máscara de Hookey y una sierra eléctrica, pero no hay nada particularmente diferente.

"¡Hahahaha!" Ruff rio al otro lado de la línea "¿Dime que no volteaste en serio? Como demonios estaría en Londres, idiota"

"Encantadora como siempre" Hiccup le dijo, pasando sus dedos por el espacio entre sus ojos. "¿Cómo sabes que estoy en Londres? ¿Cómo tienes mi numero?" Él repitió.

"Todo Denver sabe que estas en Londres, eres como, la leyenda local. Hiccup Haddock, ex nerd, ahora, cazador de cocodrilos. Suenas como un puto comercial de desodorante"

"No _cazo_ cocodrilos, los libero" Hiccup tocio "Fue por el video ¿verdad?" Él no esperaba que la cosa explotara tanto, hay cientos de videos así en internet, Hiccup solo pensó que el suyo se perdería en la multitud.

"Por supuesto, me abstengo a decirte como conseguí tu número"

"¡Devuélvele su celular a mi padre!"

"…Como sea" Ruffnut pareció retomar su tono de voz

"¿Para-para que me llamaste, Ruffnut?"

"Así que ahora lo quieres saber, ¿cierto?" Ruffnut rio "¿No piensas preguntarme como esta Astrid?"

Hiccup no respondió. Astrid fue el elefante en la habitación desde el principio de la llamada, y como tal Hiccup hizo todo lo posible para evitarla.

Mantente casual, Haddock. Casual. Pregúntale.

"¿Cómo esta Astrid?"

"Oh, esta genial" Ruffnut se escuchaba divertida y pedante "Pero suficiente de ella, ¡hablemos de mí! Sabes la semana pasada el Sr. Warren no quiso aceptar mi tarea de Formación, creo que sigue enojado por aquella vez que explote su casa por accidente, pero todo fue culpa de su hijo, digo, si él invita gente para una fiesta queda a esperar que abra un par de accidentes, ¿Además quien deja gasolina desatendida con esta crisis? Así que yo le dije—"

"Ruffnut" Hiccup la interrumpió "E-es…genial, poder hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo, pero, tu sabes, nunca fuimos tan cercanos y honestamente aun eres aterradora" Hiccup le murmuro secamente.

"¡Me siento ofendida!" Ruffnut se carcajeo "Déjame decirte que siempre te considere mi hermano"

"No dejes que Tuff escuche eso" Sorprendentemente, Hiccup sonrió un poco al decir esto.

"Sabes, eras lindo cuando te conocí" Ruff le dijo, y Hiccup levanto una ceja "Este mocoso manchado de aceite que se pasaba todo el día siguiendo a Eret, solía ser muy molesto, porque todas querías un trozo del tipo y parecía que solo tenía ojos para ti, y bueno, para Astrid"

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de Eret, Ruffnut?" Hiccup no quería recordar—pero era casi imposible hacerlo. Su amigo cercano, casi como si estuviera a su lado. El olor a cuero de su Camaro, el olor a aceite de su cochera, el olor al perfume de Astrid en su chaqueta.

"Ya llegare a eso" Ruffnut siguió, sonando tan seria que era agitante. Casi enojada "Pero luego paso el ¡BOOM!"

"… ¿Boom?" Hiccup repitió.

"Boom" Ruffnut le confirmo "Y de repente eras _taaaan_ sexy, ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?, Comenzaste a ir a citas con Heather Oswald de todas las personas, y todo el mundo dejo de verte como el mal tercio entre Astrid y Eret."

"Fue _una_ cita" Hiccup se quejó "¿A dónde estás yendo con esto Ruff? Creo que no solo llamaste para ponerte al día"

"Eret es un buen tipo, ¿sabes?" Ruffnut sonaba casi agresiva, agresiva real, no como su actitud normal "No, ¿para qué te digo esto? Tú eras su mejor amigo, claro que sabes que es un buen tipo. Como sea, escuche que lo suspendieron en su universidad"

"¿Qué?"

"Sip-e" Ruff respondio "Cuando Astrid lo boto el pobre tipo le fue mal, pero logro entrar a Kansas y con el tiempo empezó a irle bien, o tan bien como le puede ir a Eret Eretson, pero hace una semana golpeo a un profesor"

"¿Eret? ¿A un profe—" No, Hiccup. No te involucres. "¿Eso-eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"

"¿Hace cuánto salió tu estúpido video?"

 _Oh_

"Ruffnut no creo que—"

" _Riffnit ni crio qui_ " La rubia se burló al otro lado de la línea "Créelo o no Hiccup, pero lo que hiciste tuvo consecuencias. Te fuiste, y no le dijiste a nadie"

"Tenía que hacerlo" Era difícil defenderse cuando él no sabía la mitad de lo que sucedió.

"Sé lo que paso" Ruffnut le dijo, _por supuesto que lo sabía_ "Y puedo imaginar veinte formas diferentes de manejar la situación sin tener que escapar del maldito _país,_ pero al carajo con Eret, ¿Astrid es la importante no?"

"…Ruffnut solo…dime lo que me tengas que decir" Es casi como si hubiera envejecido un año en una llamada. Tantos recuerdos tristes y melancólicos se sienten pesados en su pecho. Astrid, Eret, sus amigos…

Hiccup no puede pensar en mucho, hay-hay mucho ahí. Muchos hubieras y tal-veces, muchas cosas que pudieron haber sido y no fueron.

"Astrid está bien" Ruffnut le respondió al fin "Ella no estuvo bien por mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo está. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que no vea ese puto video y no te recuerde, porque no tiene _nada tuyo que recordar_ "

Es como si hubiera escupido veneno. Son las verdades las que más duelen.

"No vuelvas" Ruffnut le dijo, su voz afilada y enojada. Él nunca la habia escuchado así, Ruffnut Thorston siempre fue una fiera, pero nunca tan concentrada en hacer daño. "Si en realidad piensas que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, quédate en Londres tragando litros de estúpido té y revolcándote con tu linda Astrid #2, pero si te atreves a volver a Denver te arranco las bolas y me las pongo de collar"

La línea se cortó tan rápido que Hiccup no tuvo ni tiempo de respirar…algo. ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una excusa?

Hiccup no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parado, sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja sin pensar en nada más, hasta que una voz lo saca de su transe.

"¿Hiccup?" Cami le preguntó al otro lado de la habitación, recién levantada mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos y bostezaba. "¿Quién era?"

Por un momento Hiccup no respondió. No sabía que responder.

"Solo una vieja amiga" Su boca dijo antes de darse cuenta. Antes de empezar a caminar hacia Cami, tomándola por la cintura y besándola lentamente. La rubia soltó un gemido de sorpresa antes de besarlo con la misma impaciencia, levantando una de sus piernas para rodear su cintura mientras sus manos jugaban con el cabello de su nuca.

"¿De dónde salió _esto_?" Cami le murmuró al oído, emocionada por la proactividad de su novio "No es que me esté quejando, esto es genia-a- _ah_ " Sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido cuando Hiccup beso el punto dulce en su cuello.

"Solo…te quiero demasiado, Cami" No es una mentira.

Hiccup la empuja hacia la habitación, y tienen que pasar más dos horas antes de que logre olvidarse complemente de la conversación y pasan semanas antes de que deje de pensar en Eret y en Denver.

Como siempre, nunca deja de pensar en Astrid.

Al menos ella esta feliz. Y también él, tan feliz que esta entumecido.

* * *

 _HD_

 _Una amigable seguidora (que desea mantenerse anónima) de esta historia pregunto si podía subir la conversación mencionada en el primer capituló, así que la escribí justo para ella. Se agradece su retro-alimentación chicos y chicas, hacen que las ganas de escribir regresen._


	4. Chapter 4

**Levantando piezas.**

* * *

" **Solo es una chispa, pero es suficiente para hacerme seguir adelante"**

 **Last Hope, Paramore**

* * *

 **Parte III**

Hiccup ya había planeado muchas cosas durante el vuelo hacia Colorado, él mismo había repetido cien disculpas a cien diferentes personas tantas veces que la mujer que estaba sentado al lado suyo se había ofrecido para que practicara las palabras una y otra vez desde el vuelo de Londres.

Disculpas a su padre—porque a pesar de que Estoico le dio su aprobación de saciar su hambre del mundo, Hiccup raras veces logro convencer a Valka de que interactuara con su esposo, y las llamadas que el mismo tuvo con su padre pudieron ser contadas con los dedos de sus manos—disculpas a Fishlegs—porque Hiccup se fue mucho antes de que ambos pudieran terminar su proyecto de matriculación (una catapulta que no solo se cargaba sola, sino que también lanzaba proyectiles que llegaban a su objetivo con un margen de error de 40 cm)—a Scott, porque Hiccup se había ido cuando ambos apenas estaban arreglando una relación que había estado bajo estrés por mucho tiempo—incluso a Tuff, porque él le había prometido que ambos irían a un bar a emborracharse por amores perdidos en cuanto Hiccup cumpliera los 18, pero nunca lo habían hecho.

A Eret— porque Hiccup le había guardado tantos secretos al que en algún momento fue su mejor amigo, prácticamente su hermano y que a pesar de ser tan diferentes Eret nunca lo miro como si fuera menos.

Y Astrid…

Hiccup ni siquiera intenta imaginar la extensión de todo por lo que Astrid podría odiarlo, si él veía a Astrid de nuevo…él…

Durante el final de su primer año en su odisea, una de sus redadas en la reserva de Mozambique en África había salido mal—unos cazadores chinos intentaban contrabandear una docena de leones y leonas, probablemente para vender sus esqueletos y pieles, o bien como mascotas al mejor postor, aunque había rumores que las peleas a muerte entre animales grandes entre la alta sociedad oriental eran cada vez mas populares—Hiccup y su equipo habían hecho todo lo posible, desde intentar negociar con ellos hasta aparentar ser miembros de la ONU, prometiéndoles cárcel tanto en su país como en cualquier otro, pero incluso esas escaramuzas demostraron ser inútiles, puesto que lograron escaparse de la reserva sanos y salvos con un camión lleno de animales exóticos y nadie habia podido hacer nada al respecto.

Él se imaginaba a Toothless en la misma situación, atrapado y destruido, esperando lentamente una muerte segura.

Hiccup había estado impotente contra los hombres armados y los maullidos patéticos, heridos y drogados de los grandes felinos en la parte de atrás del camión mientras él era sostenido por caudillos armados—sin poder hacer nada— aun lo perseguían en las noches que el insomnio lo atacaba de nuevo, recordándole que, al menos en parte, él aún era el mismo joven que salió de Colorado hace tanto tiempo, aquel que no pudo hacer nada por la persona que él añoraba tanto que lo envenenaba—pero también le recordaba que incluso en ese entonces, no se había sentido tan culpable de hacer o de no hacer algo desde que él había intentado transmitir todos sus sentimientos a Astrid en un beso que _arruino todo._

Irse fue la opción más sana—Hiccup no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar la ansiedad y la angustia contenida antes de explotar en una vergonzosa escena—pero también fue la más cobarde, en vez de tomar al toro por los cuernos él decidió escapar del animal sin siquiera darse cuenta que llevaba puesta una camisa roja.

Las disculpas que practicó eran tantas que las palabras ya eran confusas hasta en sus oídos—pero al menos estaban ahí, listas para ser dichas.

Había olvidado la mitad de ellas al salir del avión.

Porque el aire de la ciudad entraba a sus pulmones después de tanto tiempo y se sentía refrescante y sofocante al mismo tiempo—era inexplicable, y al mismo tiempo estúpidamente obvio.

Un par de personas se exaltaron al ver al lobo, pero Hiccup las ignoro, sabiendo no solo que Toothless era más manso que un gato recién nacido, si no también que las leyes en Colorado le permitían tener prácticamente todas las razas de caninos posibles, y Toothless prácticamente era un octavo Pastor Alemán, o al menos eso decía su acta de nacimiento.

Las montañas rocosas en el horizonte, las nubes blancas y cargadas, incluso las luces en la distancia parecían nostálgicas.

Durante un momento, Hiccup se permitió exhalar.

"¿Hiccup?"

Bueno, paz interior, fue un placer conocerte.

La voz era casi la misma, tal vez un poco menos refinada y más suelta, pero la fuente de ese sonido solo podía ser una persona—no importa como lo mirara.

Hiccup necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para darse la vuelta lentamente, aun cuando su ritmo cardiaco fue a visitar la planta de sus pies.

Pero lo hizo, confiando en que la presencia calmante del lobo al lado suyo lo ayudara a mantener un rostro serio, incluso cuando docenas de preguntas amenazaban con inundar la parte lógica de su cerebro.

Cuando la miro, por un momento vergonzosamente largo, Hiccup no podía pensar en nada.

Ella…

El flequillo rubio que siempre lucia cubriendo uno de sus ojos azules había desaparecido, así como el rímel bajo sus ojos que ocultaba la belleza al natural que ahora mostraba. Sus caderas eran más amplias, su cuerpo más formado, y aunque parecía que solo había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde que la había visto por última vez—enojada y arrepentida—era muy sencillo ignorarlo al ver la forma en la que sus ojos—aun tan azules que él se podía ahogar en ellos—brillaban confundidos y emotivos sobre su rostro pálido, un tinte rosa adornando sus mejillas, haciéndola resplandecer.

Dios, era tan hermosa como la había visto por última vez, era tan hermosa que lo hacía estúpido con solo verla. Toda una mujer.

Y lo estaba viendo, Oh dios.

Su lengua no pareció funcionar por un minuto, pero después de un embarazosamente prolongado silencio, Hiccup por fin pudo hablar.

"¿A-Astrid?" Mira eso, casi no tartamudeo, algo era algo.

Ahora Astrid fue la que se abstuvo de hablar, mirándolo con una serie de emociones en su rostro que él nunca pensó mirar, pero sobre esto Hiccup aun podía ver un poco de la chica herida que él había dejado ahí hace tanto tiempo.

Hiccup se sentía como si tuviera 15 años otra vez, atreviéndose a mirarla a través de sus pestañas—ojos verdes añorando azules con una _intensidad._

Astrid, mientras tanto, no sabía que pensar—una horrible confusión nadando en su vientre, intentado mezclarse con mariposas.

La tartamudez seguía ahí, y eso era una buena señal…en parte.

Pensándolo bien, enfrentar a Hiccup recién salido del aeropuerto tal vez no fue tan buena idea.

Con eso de la montaña rusa de emociones por la que ambos podrían estar pasando en esos momentos—Dios ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Había actuado por instinto de nuevo, ella pensaba que estaba sobre toda esa basura de preparatoria, al parecer cuando se trataba de Hiccup, ella aún seguía siendo la misma chica que había preferido una relación estética a esperar por honestidad sana.

Y con los arrepentimientos, llegan las dudas. ¿Es este sujeto el mismo Hiccup que la maravillo y la hirió tanto? ¿Es su enojo y su afecto justificado? ¿Acaso ella tiene derecho siquiera a prácticamente acosarlo apenas haber regresado después de tanto tiempo?

¿Acaso ella podía lograr hacerlo querer irse, _de nuevo_?

Ella nunca fue tímida, ella fue inmadura y—en sus peores momentos—mezquina y agresiva y plástica—pero nunca tímida, Astrid Hofferson nunca tuvo miedo de actuar.

Se siente como si un movimiento precipitado la mataría.

"Hey, umm, Hiccup" Eso fue mucho más difícil de lo esperado "Creciste" Bien dicho, Astrid Hofferson, enorgulleces a tus ancestros.

Las cejas de Hiccup se lanzan hacia arriba, su expresión sorprendida bajo la inesperada actitud casual de la rubia.

Hiccup esperaba golpes e insultos, tal vez uno que otro escupitajo—ella aún era _Astrid_ después de todo, ¿cierto? —el intento de una charla trivial no estaba en sus opciones.

Muy bien, Hiccup Haddock, vas con todo.

"Si, bueno, tú también"

Oh, mira eso, no sabes hablar con chicas—gran sorpresa ahí.

Hablar con Cami nunca fue un problema, la chica respondía con planeada gentileza siempre que él intentaba flirtear con ella, y las conversaciones que tenían se concentraban en bromas, historias algo tontas o conversaciones en las que Hiccup no quería pensar en esos momentos.

Astrid—la Astrid que él estaba viendo en esos momentos—era una anormalidad, y Hiccup no podía si quiera imaginarse lo que ella estaba pensando en esos momentos, cualquier plan de disculpa que él pudo haber planeado se había derrumbado cuando la vio, tan perfecta como cuando la lastimo.

Hiccup no funcionaba bien sin planes.

Consecuentemente, sus planes tampoco funcionaban bien.

Astrid estaba jugando con sus dedos, arreglando la pulsera gris en su muñeca y evitando contacto visual.

"Así que…volviste" Ella dijo, intentando ser casual con _tantas_ ganas.

"No podía quedarme lejos por tanto tiempo" Hiccup respondió, honesto a pesar de todo. En cierto punto entre noches en Londres y algo más, Hiccup empezó a pensar en la calidez sensible de Boulder demasiado seguido, añorando casa como en algún momento añoro huir de la misma.

"¿La vida de extremista perdió su filo?" Ella intento bromear, pero apenas al salir las palabras ella quiso patearse a sí misma—estaba adelantando todo de nuevo. _Mierda._

"Tu- tu sabes, eh" Astrid sabia, _Astrid sabia._ Hiccup no sabía que pensar, su cerebro congelado menos por el hecho de que al menos ya no sería tan difícil explicar en enorme animal lamiendo su mano con preocupación en esos momentos.

Dioses, Ruffnut lo va a despellejar.

"Si, yo—bueno, supongo que eres una especie de estrella en internet" Ella se sentía _tan incómoda,_ tanto como hablar con Hiccup a los 17 años, pero sin su carisma ni su sarcasmo. Antes de que Hiccup pudiera contestar ella siguió "¿Vas a-estas esperando un taxi o…algo?"

Hiccup recuerda a Toothless, y recuerda como paso 15 minutos convenciendo al taxista en el teléfono para que lo dejara llevar al lobo en el asiento trasero, pero estos planes—igual que todos—parecen haber sido cambiados de nuevo.

Ver a Astrid actuando tan…tímida, era surreal.

"Ese era el plan" Hiccup responde, y el sarcasmo es completamente inconsciente "Supongo que llegara en cualquier momento" Debió haber pedido un Uber, vaya que si debió haber pedido un Uber. De haber pedido un Uber ya estaría en su casa, comiendo esa media bolsa de galletas inglesas que guardo en su maleta.

Pero en vez de eso, está ahí, hablando con la única persona con la que ha soñado.

Es espeluznantemente excitante, y excitantemente espeluznante. Como esa vez que bajo en bicicleta por las lomas de aquella montaña en Perú.

Astrid reconoció su tono, pero también reconoció la oportunidad, así que decidió tomarla antes que se escapara como agua entre sus dedos como probablemente lo haya hecho cientos de veces.

Astrid se pregunta cuantas veces pudo haber hecho suyo algo que no sabía que _podía_ ser suyo. "Puedo darte un aventón, si quieres podemos…"

"¡Claro!" Hiccup respondió, tal vez demasiado rápido "Digo, claro, me-me encantaría, el aventón, me encantaría que me dieras un aventón, si" _Mucho más suave, Hiccup Haddock, en serio has aprendido._ Entonces recordó al lobo cuando este le dio un pequeño mordisco a su mano, ofendido "Pero, ¿Qué hay acerca de él?"

Entonces Hiccup reconoció el hecho de que Astrid no había dicho nada acerca de Toothless, y la confusión estaba aligerada por lo mucho que eso hacia su corazón latir.

Aun después de tantos años, era como si lo tuviera enredado en su meñique.

Entonces Astrid de hecho soltó una risilla y a pesar de ser un poco tensa, era un sonido maravilloso. "No hay problema, manejo un SUV, 3 de ellos podrían entrar y aun así podría haber espacio para Fish"

Hiccup contesto con una risa modesta de su parte "Entonces…después de ti"

Era pequeño, pero era _algo._

* * *

Las calles de Boulder han cambiado, el viejo Blockbuster donde Hiccup rentaba películas de Piratas a los 13 años fue destruido, remplazado por una tienda de yogurt congelado 24/7, el centro comercial donde su pequeña pandilla de amigos salía a pasar el rato después de clases había duplicado su tamaño, y donde estaba el viejo edificio departamental donde antes vivía el viejo Mildew ahora solo estaban las ruinas quemadas lo que alguna vez fue una casa.

"¿Qué sucedió ahí?" Hiccup se atrevió a preguntar, Astrid lo había mirado por un momento antes de que una expresión tensa y triste adornara su rostro.

"El viejo Mildew en serio lo perdió una noche, lo quemo todo…Tuff estaba ahí, intento detener al anciano…no lo logro"

"…Ya veo"

Cuando Hiccup se fue, Mildew aún conservaba algo de la sanidad de su adultez, y a pesar de no ser la sombra del amable hombre que algún día fue, tampoco era tan demente como para acabar todo de esa manera.

Hiccup nunca habría sabido eso de no haber vuelto, él no estaba seguro que pensar.

Pero algunas cosas seguían tan iguales al día en el que se fue, que un nudo se formaba en el pecho de Hiccup, recuerdos melancólicos y tristes escapándose entre las ventanillas del SUV de Astrid.

El parque en el que Eret y él jugaban cuando tenían 12 años, aparentando ser dragones y cazadores mientras reían cuando Eret lo atrapaba o lloraban cuando alguno de los dos se raspaba las rodillas.

El cine de la calle Hound en el que Hiccup intento ir a la primera cita de su vida con _Heather_ , la cual termino en una horriblemente incomoda noche llena de decepciones que solo lo dejo extrañando más a Astrid incluso más.

La tienda de instrumentos donde Astrid convenció a Hiccup de comprar un bajo, y donde Hiccup descubrió que habia un instrumento que en realidad no lo odiaba. Tantas tardes solitarias tocando aquel bajo azul que Hiccup decidió dejar en Londres como un recuerdo para el pub en el que de vez en cuando él tocaba y Cami cantaba, ya pasadas unas cuantas copas de más.

Cuando pasaron al lado de la preparatoria, Hiccup hizo todo lo posible para no tensarse, pero inconscientemente su mano se convirtió en un puño. El recordó todas esas tardes solitarias comiendo almuerzo solo, seguidas por esas tardes aún peores comiendo almuerzo acompañado, pero con la envidia envenenándolo cuando Eret posaba su enorme brazo sobre los hombros de Astrid o le daba un beso entre mordidas. Él recordó sentirse fuera de lugar en cada clase de gimnasia—demasiado delgado y demasiado pequeño como para aparentar ser alguien más mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor maduraba—hasta recordó lo incomodas que eran las miradas extrañas que las chicas le daban durante las últimas semanas que él estuvo en la ciudad.

Él recuerda ver a una chica rubia y hermosa leyendo un libro de Stephen King en las gradas del campo de futbol—deseando y añorando y anhelando, pero, sobre todo, lamentando el hecho de que ella nunca seria suya.

Ahora esa chica estaba al lado suyo, conduciendo tensamente por las calles de una ciudad, y el remolino interno palpitando en su pecho solo puede significar un par de cosas.

Él nunca pidió estos sentimientos, pero Hiccup le puede mentir a Astrid y a Eret y a sus amigos londinenses y a su padre, incluso hasta a Cami—pero al parecer la única persona que él nunca pudo engañar fue a sí mismo. Idiota masoquista.

No, él…él nunca dejo de pensar en ella.

Mírenlo, tres años y Hiccup aún seguía teniendo estos abrumadores sentimientos por la misma chica, dios, él era patético, no importa todo lo que Cami lo negara.

Astrid esta tan rígida que casi se salta una señal de alto y los mata a ambos, y Hiccup decide tomar como señal para iniciar una pequeña charla.

Si tan solo tuvieran _algo_ de que hablar, que no fuera el elefante en la habitación _._

Charlar nunca fue difícil para ellos, mientras no hubiera emociones demasiado verdaderas en medio.

"Así que…Scott y Heather" Hiccup comienza "No lo vi venir"

Astrid se encoge de hombros y humedece sus labios, tan rosas que Hiccup está tentado de solo estirarse y—

Wow, Nope, calmado ahí, Haddock.

"Nadie lo hiso, pero una noche se embriagaron y despertaron al día siguiente usando la ropa interior de otro y…una cosa llevo a la otra, supongo" Ella revelo, recordando esa traumática mañana que abrió la puerta de la habitación de Heather para verla vistiendo un par de calzoncillos del monstro come galletas mientras Snotlout lucia esa lencería con encaje tal vez _demasiado_ bien, y luego su sonrisa se elevó cuando Hiccup bufo una risa.

"Scott despertó muchas veces usando _mi_ ropa interior, pero no nos casamos!" Hiccup bromeo, un adolescente emocionado despertando dentro de él.

"¿Estás seguro? Recuerdo que muchas cosas pasaron en esa fiesta de navidad hace 4 años"

"Bien, tal vez se me haya propuesto una vez, pero eso nunca lo consulto con mi padre, así que no cuenta" Hiccup le siguió con el juego.

"Estoy _muy_ segura que tu padre estaba presente" Ella suelta una carcajada, dientes blancos flasheando bajo la luz de un semáforo.

"Hey, lo que pasa en Denver se queda en Denver, nunca le dije a nadie que destruiste el pato de cristal de Tuff" Él respondió, recordando tiempos más sencillos—donde Astrid solo era una chica que a él le gustaba, no la única persona que él habia amado.

"Dios, nunca se lo digas, me mataría" Ella rio, esa extraña emoción que Hiccup despertó hace 3 años y habia estado tan olvidada por _tanto tiempo_ que ella casi explota. "Él aún sigue buscando al culpable, incluso lo ficho como delito oficial con tu padre…el juez le prohibió volver a entrar al juzgado"

Hiccup rio, aunque probablemente no era una broma "¿Cómo han estado los gemelos?" Hiccup preguntó, interesado.

"Pues…Tuffnut es toda una piedra rodante, hace un mes rompió con este chico por dormir con su hermana, sí, me oíste bien—y Ruff…" Ella recuerda haberse sentido feliz y algo envidiosa cuando la primera sonrisa honesta en el rostro de Ruff, y eso fue cuando Fishlegs sostenía su mano frente a toda la pandilla, bueno, casi toda. "a ella le está yendo bien, está estudiando nutriología en Boulder CU"

Hiccup soltó un respiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, una parte de él feliz por sus amigos (y un poco confundido, _¿En serio, Tuff?_ ) mientras que otra está cargando más preguntas.

"¿Estudias en el CU?"

"Si, ellos, eh, me dieron la beca" Astrid sonríe, satisfecha a pesar de todo "Tenias razón, creo que solo tenía que esforzarme un poco más"

Y él sonríe, porque Astrid logro una de sus metas mientras Hiccup intentaba armar nuevas.

Ambos entraron al viejo vecindario en el que él paso los primeros años de su vida, algunas casas estaban recién pintadas, otras seguían luciendo un el mismo color que él recordaba.

Hiccup casi lo perdió al ver la casa de su infancia—y lo cierto es que, si su padre estuviera en ella, él no soportaría sus tensas emociones—la realidad siendo que su padre y él tenían que encontrarse en unos días para una obviamente incomoda cena de bienvenida, cena en la que se supone que Hiccup le contaría como después de tantos años, Valka Haddock estaba lista para volver a casa…pero esos eran asuntos para otro día, y en esos momentos Hiccup tenía sus propias emociones que controlar.

"Te la merecías" Hiccup le contesto "Supe que rompiste el récord de natación de Colorado" Él se arrepintió apenas terminar de decirlo, diablos, buen trabajo volando tu cuartada.

"30.23 segundos en estilo libre" Astrid respondió inmediatamente, uno de los mejores momentos de su vida fue cuando toco la otra mitad de esa piscina y apenas levantar la mirada y voltear hacia atrás las demás nadadoras estaban a _metros_ de distancia, pero entonces la realización la golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos "¿Cómo-como sabes? Pensé que…"

Hiccup bajo la mirada, aturdido "Yo…hace un tiempo, hable con-hable con Ruff" Hiccup le confesó, una mentira más que nada. Él habia visto la noticia mientras navegaba por las noticias locales de un lugar en el que ya no vivía "Tenia que saber un par de cosas…supongo"

Astrid casi pisa el freno únicamente por la revelación.

Ella siempre pensó que Hiccup nunca tuvo ningún contacto con ninguno de ellos…pero si lo hizo, incluso si fue solo una vez, lo hizo- _Y no fue con ella._

De todas las personas que pudo haber llamado, de todas las llamadas que pudo haber contestado—fue la de _Ruffnut Thorston._ ¡Ruff! Ruff la que una vez lleno su habitación con ranas sabiendo bien que Hiccup les tenía más miedo que al comercial del payaso de las 3 de la tarde.

Dios, ella iba a matar a Ruff, después de dar un par de vueltas al dilema moral de Hiccup y tal vez asesinarlo un par de veces.

"Tu-"

"Astrid" Hiccup la interrumpió "Ya llegamos"

3 años, y la casa se veía exactamente igual que como la dejo—el rojo bermellón que Hiccup pintó cuando tenía 14 años aun brilla sobre las paredes de afuera—el pasto sigo estando verde, y Hiccup recuerda como nunca lo regó, pero los aspersores sobre la tierra solo significan que la plomería interna de la mansión aun funciona correctamente.

Astrid estaciono el auto en la mansión que aún se veía demasiado grande y demasiado vacía para tantas habitaciones, una mansión abandonada en medio de Boulder.

Hogar dulce hogar, o al menos hasta que encuentre un departamento al cual mudarse, el eco de las habitaciones siempre despertó sus pensamientos de manera no tan productiva.

Él tuvo un pequeño estudio en Londres durante un tiempo, donde más de una idea fue creada bajo grandes cantidades de café londinense y puré de papas con salchichas.

Apenas bajar, Hiccup piensa si debería agradecerle a Astrid por el viaje, o si simplemente debería cerrar la puerta y entrar por otra, justo como hizo tantas veces cuando tenían 17.

Hiccup se decide por la primera, Astrid siempre fue intimidante, pero ahora su presencia es casi sumisa—en opinión de Hiccup, eso es mucho más terrorífico.

"Gracias, Astrid…por el viaje, supongo que-que te veré luego" Una sonrisa tensa y una mirada desviada, Hiccup ha perdido la cuenta del número de veces que sus músculos faciales se han convertido en hierro el día de hoy.

Hiccup se debate por un segundo si debería esperar _algo_ de Astrid…pero la realidad lo golpea y se siente innecesario.

Abriendo la puerta y saliendo, Hiccup da la vuelta rápidamente y saca las maletas del asiento trasero—Toothless aprovecha para salirse del auto como una sombra negra y corriendo a la puerta de la casa, donde comienza a rascar nerviosamente.

Hiccup está levantando una de sus maletas cuando una mano fuerte sostiene su muñeca.

"Espera" Astrid se apura a decir, ojos azules vibrando llenos de emoción, pero luego parece darse cuenta de lo que hizo y suelta su mano como si estuviera quemándose, pero Hiccup no se aleja "Puedes-podemos…creo que tenemos un par de cosas que ponernos al corriente, supongo…"

Hiccup traga nerviosamente, tentando a simplemente ahogarse con una disculpa y entrar a la casa vacía a gritar contra su almohada como lo hizo tantas veces en la preparatoria, arrepintiéndose de no haberle dado un beso cuando ella le pregunto cómo veía su lápiz labial.

Pero el verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, combinado con el hecho de que ella está ahí, estando tan nerviosa y expuesta frente a él, tan fuera de su zona de confort que incluso Hiccup se da cuenta de lo que sucede…

Ahí está ella, mirándolo bajo los flequillos rubios que enmarcaban su rostro, robándolo de aliento una vez más y despertando un nuevo tipo de curiosidad en él…

Hay una nueva cicatriz en la esquina de su rostro—justo sobre su ceja—y Hiccup _tiene_ que saber cómo llego ahí, también hay un pequeño toque de azul en las raíces de su pelo, indicando que en algún momento se lo tiño de dicho color. La mitad de una pulsera de amistad adorna su muñeca y él quiere saber de quién es la otra mitad…él incluso quiere saber de dónde salió el nuevo color de uñas que usa.

No hay anillo en su dedo.

La forma en la que ella lo mira…él hubiera matado por haber llegado a ese punto de su relación en la preparatoria, pero no de la manera en la que ahora están.

Hiccup aun siente demasiado por ella, emociones que él intento ahogar por 3 años vuelven a emerger, pero esta vez es diferente.

Diferente, porque ella lo está _mirando_ como nunca lo miro…No, ella nunca lo habia mirado antes, pero esta vez al menos lo está _haciendo_ y…

Se siente como una oportunidad, no importa como lo mires.

"¿Recuerdas-el Gally sigue abierto?"

Astrid le dio una sonrisa apretada, pero esperanzada.

"Y ahora ambos tenemos licencias"

"¿Nos vemos ahí a las 9?" El inquirió, Toothless dio un ladrido algo molesto atrás suyo—tal vez un poco indignado por la noche de baño que Hiccup le habia prometido, vaya que sí tendría que disculparse por eso.

"No, está bien, vendré por ti" Esta vez, ella no lo dejaría escaparse tan fácil.

Entonces Astrid decide inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, solo porque si.

"Nos vemos a las 9, no apagues tu celular" Ella se despide, a pesar de que cada fibra de su cuerpo le está pidiendo que se quede ahí, que deben hablar de más que de una cosa y un _bar_ no es exactamente el lugar correcto para hacerlo.

Pero…ella debe creer un poco en él, después de todo, dentro de ese complicado adulto aún existe el joven triste y creativo y sensible y carismático que ella conoció hace tanto tiempo en aquel bar de mala muerte.

Ella se imagina lo diferente que habrían sido las cosas si hubiera conocido a Hiccup antes que a Eret, pero ese tren salió hace mucho tiempo…Y si todo sale bien, tal vez otro llegue a la estación en cualquier momento.

* * *

Ruffnut estaba descansando en el departamento que compartía con su novio—el primero en su empleo de medio tiempo en la librería esa tarde, probablemente enlistando los atributos de algún animal u otro—y ella estaba disfrutando un poco de tiempo Ruffy—y no, estos no implicaban el uso casual de Rohypnol….Excepto los días de Rohypnol, que eran todos los terceros miércoles de cada mes.

No, ella estaba simplemente descansando semi-desnuda en su cama, buscando groserías de 10 letras para pintar en sus uñas y llenando una plancha de tequila para crear vapor de tequila—todo esto mientras charlaba con su amigo musulmán de Skype que conoció en una convención de marihuana medicinal con su hermano en Utah.

Tu sabes, cosas de Ruffnut.

"Así que…¿has explotado a alguien últimamente?"

" _¿Qué?_ "

Ah, Ruff en serio disfrutaba las sanas platicas sin nada de racismo.

O al menos lo _estaba_ haciendo, porque alguien decidió que era una buena idea golpear la puerta de su habitación.

"Uh! La puerta, creo que la pizza llego, te llamo luego, Mohammed"

"Mi nombre es Yahir"

"Si, si, como sea, _Allahu Akbar_ " Ella respondió antes de colgar la llamada y quitarse sus auriculares, caminando a la puerta mientras ideaba la forma de engañar al tipo de las pizzas—después de todo acostarse con él ya estaba fuera de la mesa…Uff, era difícil ser fiel a tu novio, sobre todo cuando implicaba pizza de tres carnes.

Pero apenas al abrir la puerta del pequeño apartamento, la que estaba del otro lado no era nada más ni nada menos que Astrid Hofferson.

"Ruff! Tienes que-¿Por qué estas _desnuda_?" Astrid _putamadre_ Hofferson la saluda, sudando, vaya parece que alguien se dio cuenta que el elevador no funcionaba desde aquella vez que su hermano lo intento usar como departamento—y justo como el resto de sus apartamentos—se prendió en llamas.

"Vaya, vaya, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Astrid Hofferson cuestiono mi nudismo?" Ella pregunto, moviéndose a un lado y dejándola entrar mientras ella se pone una camiseta de Nirvana sobre el brasier de pokemon que llevaba puesto.

"Hace 3 días, en la fiesta de cumpleaños del sobrino de Fish"

"Aaah, recuerdos de verano" Ruff se acerca a la cocina y abre el refrigerador "¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo agua, aceite de oliva…shots de gelatina, algo que guarde aquí hace un año y no recuerdo que es, media botella de leche materna—no preguntes—y… ¿creo que esto es horchata? yo no me arriesgaría"

"¡Como sea!" Astrid le grita, molesta "Hiccup está en la ciudad"

Eso detiene en seco a Ruff—hasta que las palabras se registran en su cabeza y ella empieza a pensar donde en que lugares de su cabeza hay posibles armas mortales con las cuales Astrid podría matarla.

De repente poner una katana sobre la televisión no parecía tan buena idea.

" _¿Hiccup?_ ¡Creí que estaba en Londres, resolviendo misterios estilo-Sherlock Holmes o algo así!" Ruffnut casi grita, tomando un tomate podrido del refrigerador y lanzándolo al lavaplatos, solo por qué sí "¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Ya fuiste con él? Diablos, chica ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ve con él!"

Ruffnut estaba _tan segura_ que habia asustado a Hiccup hasta la sumisión—¿Pero ahora tuvo las agallas de volver?

Una parte de ella quiere patear a Astrid por arriesgarse en ir con la persona que le ha hecho tanto daño. Pero su amiga es una mujer que puede tomar sus propias, y probablemente incluso ya lo habia hecho.

"Wowowow, Ruff, espera, toma un trago, respira, destruye un cristal o algo, _Jeez_ " Astrid la calma, levantando las manos "Ya lo vi, yo, eh, yo más o menos fui a arrinconarlo en el aeropuerto" Genial, ahora hablándole como si estuviera demente—tal vez lo está un poco, Ruff aún recuerda como una de sus mejores amigas estuvo tan deprimida por tanto tiempo tras la inesperada salida del pequeño chico de su vida y eso la afecto mucho más de lo que debió hacerlo

Ruffnut toma uno de los vasos de plástico de gelatina de limón con vodka y se lo toma de un trago, el dulce alcohol llenando su estómago.

Diablos, Hiccup en serio ha sido una especie de enigma para toda la pandilla. Al principio—durante esos días de secundaria e inicio de preparatoria—él chico era pequeño, débil y prácticamente invisible en el remolino de la adolescencia, siempre un marginado entre los _chicos populares_ que formaban la pandilla.

Pero entonces, de la nada, _Eret_ lo presento como su mejor amigo y luego _Astrid_ empezó a hacerle ojitos dulces e incluso _Fish_ estuvo algo triste porque 'Hey, creí que _yo_ era tu mejor amigo' y luego tuvo esa cita con _Heather_ y luego _Puff_ de un día para otro creció 15 centímetros, su barbilla se afilo como un cuchillo y él se convirtió en la versión mitad-escocesa de Andrew Garfield, tan guapo que incluso a _Tuff_ pareció empezar a gustarle. _wow_.

Entonces se habia ido, y todo habia cambiado _tan rápido_ que nadie tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Astrid boto a Eret—cosa que no fue tanto una sorpresa para nadie más que para Eret mismo—Tuffnut empezó a tomarse los estudios _relativamente_ en serio, Scott y Heather—de alguna manera que aun escapa cualquier conocimiento de Ruff—empezaron una especie de _jale_ que se convirtió en algo más, Fish y ella lograron resolver sus asuntos y Ruff encontró emociones que ella creía habían desaparecido con su primer crush de secundaria, haciendo vibrar ese lugar sensible en su pecho.

Mmm, ¿Qué habia pasado con Eret? Lo último que ella habia escuchado de él era que se habia salido de la universidad de Kansas para trabajar en algo—ella no recuerda en que. Pero al parecer golpear a aquel profesor si le paso factura.

En aquellos días, ella estaba lidiando con su propio desastre emocional—tu sabes, con todo eso de dejar de fumar hierba, estresarse por la universidad, dejar de acostarse con cretinos e intentar aceptar que _tal vez_ sus sentimientos por aquel nerd del equipo de rugby no eran _tan_ platónicos.

Mírala ahora, 3 años complemente limpia de drogas—excepto por lo casual—con un trabajo estable, estudiando una prometedora carrera y _viviendo_ con el nerd que ella nunca pensó que amaría.

Pero entonces ella recuerda a Astrid, la cual a pesar de intentarlo tanto aun no sale de la tormenta emocional que _Hiccup Haddock_ habia iniciado en la preparatoria con un simple beso robado.

Ruffnut aún recuerda verla escaparse tantas veces de clases para ir a sentarse sola en el tejado de la casa Haddock, mirando al horizonte con una expresión melancólica en el rostro

"Mierda" Ella murmura por lo bajo, lo suficiente como para que Astrid no la escuche, entonces le habla "¿Ustedes…hablaron?"

"…No exactamente" Astrid le responde, inusualmente dócil "Supongo que solo platicamos un poco—le di un aventón a su casa"

"¿Aventón te refieres a…?"

"Saca tu mente de suata del agujero, solo lo lleve a su casa y hablamos de camino"

"…¿Eso es todo? Astrid, este es el tipo que te piso el corazón, ¿al menos lo golpeaste? ¿Hablaste con él?" Ruff le pregunta "¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Lo golpeaste? O dios, te acostaste con el ¿verdad?"

" _¿Qué? No_. Dios, solo hablamos" ella sisea, pero hay un color característicamente rosa en sus mejillas que Ruff no veía hace años.

Ella no recordaba la última vez que vio a Astrid Hofferson sonrojarse.

"Conociéndote, al menos lo golpeaste" Ruff se cruza de brazos "Ese chico que te hizo ojitos en el primer semestre ni siquiera durmió contigo y mira lo que tú y mi hermano le hicieron—estoy segura que al menos golpeaste al pobre Haddock"

"Genial, porque golpearlo arreglara todo… _esto_ " Ella intenta hacer una seña con las manos para interpretar su explicación, pero todo falla y ella solo lanza sus manos al aire descuidadamente. "Iremos al Gally esta noche"

"¿Al Gally? Demonios, no me permiten entrar ahí desde lo que paso aquel martes de enanos"

"…Ni siquiera voy a preguntar, como sea, ¿crees que…—todo está muy-¿Qué debiera decirle?" Astrid está prácticamente histérica en ese punto.

"¡No lo sé, no estás hablando con la reina de las relaciones aquí!" Ella se apunta a sí misma "¿O acaso no recuerdas todo el desastre que sucedió con Fish? Explote el auditorio de la escuela, literalmente"

"No necesito consejos de _noviazgo_ " Astrid le reprocho "Solo necesito poder hablar con él sin esta… _nube_ de incomodidad en medio"

Ruffnut hizo una mueca. "Eso sí que será difícil, después de todo, ¿Hiccup no salía con una moza inglesa?"

Uh-Oh.

 _Uh-Oh…_ Ruffnut intento regresar las palabras con una bocanada de aire, pero ya era muy tarde…ella en serio lo arruino esta vez.

El rostro encendido de Astrid de repente se apagó, como aquel fuego en el que su hermano estuvo metido hace ya un tiempo—cualquier emoción pareció salir de su rostro por un segundo, en el que la joven afligida escapo por la ventana y se convirtió en una chica rechazada.

 _Nonono_ , Ruff no quería ser la razón por la que el rostro de Astrid cambiara de _esa_ manera—La hacía sentir tanta culpa que casi se arranca el pelo por ello—cuando Ruff estaba hasta el cuello en problemas personales, amorosos y financieros durante los finales de la preparatoria, _Astrid_ fue la que siempre estuvo a su lado (además de Fish, obviamente), ella fue la que la siempre le dio consejos sanos y la impulso a dejar al idiota con el que salía en esos tiempos (mucho como ella habia hecho) y le contó hasta los más oscuros detalles de lo que sucedió con Hiccup, solo para que a Ruff no le sucediera lo mismo con Fishlegs.

Entonces Ruff recuerda la razón por la que tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando Astrid llego al departamento, y ella empieza a debatirse entre abrazarla o saltar por la ventana hacia una muerte _menos_ dolorosa.

" _Dios_ " Astrid se desinfló, derrotada "Esto es tan...— _Dios_ " Astrid se habia olvidado completamente del elefante en la habitación, tan enorme y terrorífico como el que ella misma guardaba en su armario.

Astrid estaba tan concentrada en mantener su postura e intentar ignorar todo el asunto de _Eret_ durante el pequeño viaje en auto, que dejo pasar por alto completamente toda esta _vida_ que Hiccup tenía ahí afuera.

Y dolía, dolía como no dolió durante aquellos minutos del video de Facebook, hace tanto tiempo.

La realidad la golpeaba como un automóvil en movimiento, dejándola adolorida y triste.

Hiccup tenía una vida en Londres, Hiccup—obviamente—ya no era el pequeño e incómodo niño que ella habia conocido hace tantos años, aquel adorable chico que se Moria la lengua cuando intentaba flirtear.

Ella…ella dejo que la idea se hundiera. Si las personas de la preparatoria vieran a Hiccup ahora, probablemente no lo reconocerían, no solo por su apariencia, sino también por toda la madurez y experiencia que parecía irradiar.

Hiccup habia volado mientras ella se queda en tierra, Hiccup habia viajado por el mundo mientras Astrid habia tenido demasiado miedo como para ir por ella misma a Francia durante aquel verano.

Astrid pestañea la envidia, pensando en lo _jodida_ que ya está la situación sin agregar toda otra capa de arrepentimientos en el pastel.

Ella necesita medio litro de helado y alguna película feliz, ella nunca se sintió tan apagada.

Ella extraña cuando todo era más fácil.

Ella en serio extraña a Hiccup.

Ella—Ella necesita revaluar, antes de que todo explote como una bomba de tiempo que todos sabían que aún no estaba desactivada.

Pero…Hiccup aún está ahí, más grande y maduro, pero aún está ahí y lo cierto es que si al terminar todo, la persona que ella perdió hace tanto tiempo sigue ahí, entonces valdrá la pena.

Ruffnut le pone una mano en el hombro lentamente, como a un tigre que en cualquier momento podría arrancarte la mano.

"…¿Necesitas un abrazo?" Ella le pregunta, tan tímida que se siente fuera de personaje.

Astrid la abraza, porque su presencia se siente bien—pero sus pensamientos nunca se alejan de Hiccup Haddock—ella se imagina que está haciendo en esos momentos, tal vez recostado en la cama de la casa demasiado vacía en la que vive.

Ella se pregunta cómo sería a abrazar a Hiccup.

Astrid recuerda cómo se sintió cuando ella toco su muñeca—como la línea eléctrica pareció ascender desde sus dedos hasta su pecho.

Fue solo una chispa, pero más que suficiente para hacerla seguir intentando.

Ella limpia sus ojos de cualquier humedad e inhala una bocanada de aire, su resolución palpable.

"Está bien" Ella hablo, separándose de Ruffnut "Solo necesito que me regreses mi vestido, tengo una cita esta noche"

* * *

 _HD_

 _No pensaba actualizar tan rápido, pero NewCruel me dejo una review tan increíble que salte un par de pasos de la edición para subir este capítulo antes de lo esperado._

 _Me encantan las reviews largas y analíticas, en serio, es por ellas que actualizo estas tontas historias, probablemente las siga actualizando mientras tenga un único seguidor._


	5. Chapter 4 Real

**Lo que podríamos tener.**

* * *

"… **Y cuando está oscuro afuera—no hay nadie alrededor—sigue brillando"**

 **Last Hope, Paramore.**

* * *

 **Parte IV**

En cierta parte de Evergreen, en Denver, Colorado—un joven de 20 años estaba sufriendo una crisis existencial.

Bueno, no exactamente, también está enloqueciendo… _Vaya_ que si está enloqueciendo.

Él se dio cuenta que _tal vez_ se estaba volviendo parcialmente loco cuando estuvo buscando su celular por 20 minutos sin darse cuenta de que lo tenía en la mano—pero lo confirmó completamente cuando estuvo debatiendo mentalmente consigo mismo acerca del uso del hilo dental por otros 10 minutos—todo en un intento frenético de distraerse a sí mismo.

Vaya noche. Y aun le faltaba tanto para terminar.

Incluso Toothless estaba preocupado al ver como su dueño comió únicamente las chispas de chocolate— _solo_ las chispas—de dos cajas de galletas enteras, pasándolas con litro y medio de bebida energética.

Él—él come cuando esta estresado ¿Okey? Es sorprendente como no esta tan grande como Fishlegs en ese punto, siendo que sus niveles de estrés siempre suelen estar sobre la media normal.

Okay, tal vez están sobre la media de estrés de un estudiante universitario que tiene que entregar una tesis de 54 páginas antes en menos de 6 horas, todo esto mientras soporta una novia molesta y resaca de dos días, o tal vez sobre la media de madre judía en noche de bingo.

Solo un poco… _muy_ poco…

Dios, el ya sentía su pelo cambiando de color, si su cuero cabelludo no era todo canas para el final de la semana, Hiccup se consideraría suertudo.

Hiccup no habia estado tan nervioso desde aquella cena familiar con los 5 hermanos de Cami—ni siquiera cuando Cami proclamo frente a toda la mesa de jugadores semi-profesionales de rugby que su periodo estaba atrasado por una semana y que _probablemente_ estuviera embarazada.

Dios, Hiccup contrólate—esta-esta es solo Astrid. Simplemente Astrid a la cual una vez le sostuviste el cabello mientras vomitaba en un bote de basura después de comer demasiados trozos de pizza que ella insistió haber pagado por en ese buffet de chili's—que le confeso que habia practicado ballet en su infancia—tan solo Astrid Hofferson…

La chica que no ha salido de su mente ni siquiera por una semana durante toda su vida, incluso mientras estabas a un mundo de distancia—soñando con ella incluso con otro cuerpo cálido al lado del suyo.

Esto es malo, vaya que esto es malo, o tal vez bueno, él ya no está seguro. Es como ese beso que le dio en la mejilla…

Su rostro aún sigue cosquilleando, y Hiccup aun siente la silueta de sus labios quemando su mejilla, atreviéndolo a preguntar.

Hiccup se lanza otro puñado de galletas a la boca, intentando no hiperventilar.

Él…él está sobre reaccionando de nuevo, ¿verdad? Las relaciones no funcionan de esa manera—él solo tenía 17 años cuando el gran fiasco de su vida sucedió, él era prácticamente un bebe, y aunque sus sentimientos eran claros al momento, por todo lo que sabe Hiccup los pudo haber confundido…

No, era imposible—Hiccup reconoció muchas verdades de la vida en esos 3 años y mientras que fueron otras personas los que le enseñaron acerca de la familia y la madurez…

Habia sido Camila Cazzie la que le enseño del amor, y vaya que se aseguró de hacerlo bien.

Hiccup habia intentado sin afán de despedirse de su primer amor por años, y no fue hasta que conoció a Cami que descubrió sus errores.

Él…lo que Hiccup sintió por Camicazi—como el la apodaba con afecto—era mucho más que una simple infatuación pasajera, y aunque Hiccup añoraba poder haber plasmado en palabras lo que sentía por ella, la oportunidad nunca fue tan honesta como para ello.

Podrían haber tenido algo, si su romance no hubiera nacido torcido—pero lo cierto es que habia cosas que no estaban destinadas a suceder…

Eso solo sonaba egoísta.

Tal vez es lo mismo con Astrid—no importa lo mucho que lo deprima pensar en ello—tal vez las únicas chicas con las que Hiccup a estado tenían mucho más en común que el cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

Una vez, Hiccup habia visto a Cami beber algo en un bar a las 10 de la mañana y la habia mirado algo preocupado, ella habia rodado los ojos y le habia dicho que era solo té helado y que dejara de verla así—y eso habia traído tantos recuerdos dolorosos de cierto primer encuentro que él no habia de su habitación por una semana.

Pensar en Cami solo lo alteraba más, parece ser que Hiccup tiene un gusto por hermosas rubias que lo hacían querer _cambiar_ …Y aunque Hiccup se sigue repitiendo que no debe pensar en ello, es imposible imaginar como en otra situación, bajo diferentes circunstancias, Hiccup y ella tal vez hayan podido…

No, tienes una cita con el destino en poco tiempo, Hiccup, tienes que concentrarte en una soga de arrepentimiento a la vez.

Oh dios. Es difícil.

Tranquilízate, Henry Haddock, por lo todo lo que sabes Astrid ya puede estar viéndose con alguien, ella ya puede ser más que feliz con algún otro tipo con _perfecta_ dentadura y tal vez un empleo como…entrenador de gimnasio o nutriólogo o alguna otra profesión igual de _asquerosamente_ perfecta para la atlética, hermosa _hermosa_ Astrid y-y esta salida al bar no es más que un intento de salvar los restos destruidos de una amistad que prácticamente murió hace 3 años y—

Oh.

La idea hace que Hiccup caiga en una nueva espiral de auto repugnancia, No-no-no, si Astrid esta con alguien más…de _esa_ manera.

Hiccup se lanza sobre su cama patéticamente, lanzando sus zapatos al otro lado de la habitación mientras gime contra su almohada y la verdad se escapa entre sus dientes…Y la verdad es…

Él nunca espero volver.

Él nunca espero _querer_ volver.

Al menos no al principio, él nunca espero en algún punto de su vida desear volver a Colorado, él esperaba que la vida al límite nunca perdiera ese _toque_ que hacía su cuerpo sudar y su corazón latir, y nunca lo hizo, en serio, fue más como…

Hiccup aprendió más que como conducir una avioneta o disparar un arma durante sus años con su madre—él aprendió de la vida, y en parte, de la muerte.

Cuando Hiccup apenas entro al equipo de su madre, paso un par de meses siendo una especie de novato entre los miembros del grupo, pero al momento de buscar amistades comunes—Hiccup conoció a un viejo ingeniero iraquí llamado Gabir.

El hombre tenía ojos grises llenos de conocimientos (por si la enorme barba no lo ayudara a aparentar sabiduría) y era el mecánico del grupo, reparando desde los jeeps hasta soldando agujeros de balas y arpones de los cascos de sus barcos.

Gabir lo puso bajo su ala, el hombre compartió sus enseñanzas mecánicas con él a pesar de ser solo un novato que empezó a trabajar con ellos solo por ser hijo de la jefa—Hiccup se convirtió en su pupilo y, con tres diplomas de ingeniera, Gabir fácilmente se convirtió en su tutor.

A veces, en las noches cansadas después de una redada mal hecha o de la perdida de los suyos, el grupo estaba demasiado cansado o triste para festejar, así que Gabir y él se sentaban a hablar bajo la sombra de la noche y un par de vasos de whisky—hablaban del pasado y del futuro, de vidas tristes y de arrepentimientos.

Generalmente, solo era Hiccup contándole que tanto _lo arruino_ con Astrid, y con Gabir riéndose y golpeándolo en la espalda.

Pero una noche, cerca del final de sus viajes, Gabir le conto de su vida.

Gabir solía ser un miembro obligado de ISIS, donde lo chantajeaban para armar bombas caseras y otros dispositivos de muerte, los terroristas usaban a su esposa y a su hijo de 3 años como materiales de negociación—la negación siendo "Haces lo que te digo, o tu esposa, tu hijo y toda tu ciudad se van al demonio en la bolsa de mano del diablo"

La madre de Hiccup lo encontró de alguna manera que él nunca quiso revelar, y ella misma uso sus contactos para llevárselos del país en guerra—Gabir, como pago a Valka, decidió formar parte del equipo como su ingeniero temporal.

Pero ese estilo de vida lo atrajo demasiado, atrapándolo en garras dulces e invisibles—garras de adrenalina y emoción, de conocer el mundo de más de una forma.

"Fue un crimen de odio" Gabir solía decir en su ingles rudo y marcado por acento del medio oriente, voz triste y cansada por el licor "O al menos eso dicen, Mi amor Farrah, ella solo habia ido con nuestro hijo a la tienda una noche por algo de leche y unos cabrones ebrios pensaron que sería buena idea golpear a una familia de 'terroristas' y subirlo a internet, pero se les fue la mano"

Hiccup recuerda como escupía en el suelo cada vez que hablaba de terroristas, o de esos petardos de cuello rojo que mataron a su familia.

"Vieron su piel marrón, vieron el _hijab_ …no pararon de golpearlos hasta que no se movían…sigo diciéndome, que de haber salido de aquí antes, de haber vuelto antes a esa casa que tu madre nos consiguió en Ohio…tal vez ambos seguirían con vida" El habia escupido contra el piso una vez más. "Les dieron cadena perpetua, pero eso no me los regresara, ahora es muy tarde y a pesar de seguir viendo el mundo todos los días…daría lo que fuera para regresar a aquel almacén a hacer bombas con una pistola en la cien, al menos mi familia seguiría conmigo."

Después de oír esa historia, Hiccup habia pensado. Razones en las cuales el nunca habían pensado comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, y con ellas llegaron las consecuencias.

Un par de meses después, él insistió en tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones en Londres.

El añoro por Colorado habia llegado después, con cada tarde soleada en el parque de Londres, Hiccup no podía evitar ver las luces fuertes que bañaban Denver, o cada vez que comía una de esas hamburguesas con queso que le recordaban a las que preparaban a unas cuadras de la secundaria.

Cada vez que Danny—uno de los amigos de Camicazi—se emborrachaba, era como ver de nuevo a Tuffnut, haciendo shots mientras jugaba ajedrez con una ganilla.

Y Cada vez que Chelsea llegaba a su apartamento con una bolsa de pasteles de Cornualles, era como cuando Heather lo sorprendía con una bolsa de Big Mac's.

Y aquellas raras veces cuando Cami…lloraba, como aquella vez que su equipo favorito gano la temporada y lloro de la emoción o aquella otra vez que uno de sus hermanos se golpeó en la cabeza durante un juego particularmente violento de rugby y casi no despierta, Cami lloro mientras sostenía su mano en la sala de espera…Hiccup no podía evitar compararla con otra rubia por la que él tuvo sentimientos _mucho más_ que platónicos.

Al final, todos los caminos parecían indicarlo a casa.

Y Cami…

Ellos eran dos personas muy solas, era de esperarse que lo sucedió haya sucedido…él—

" _Prométeme que me olvidaras, Hiccup"_

No, él le prometió tanto a ella como a si mismo que no se quedaría colgado de esa rama, preguntándose los 'hubieras' y los 'Tal vez' hasta que no le quedara otra esquina en la que esconderse.

Pero volviendo al tema que lo mando en este nuevo _vortex_ de sentimientos asquerosos y no deseados, si Astrid en realidad habia seguido adelante entonces…Dios, obviamente que siguió adelante, todo esto es estúpido. Hiccup también siguió adelante, en su…poco salubre, egoísta y mezquina manera—pero siguió adelante. No existe razón por la que Astrid no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Nunca habia nada que ella tuviera que _superar_ para seguir adelante.

Ellos eran amigos, él la beso, ella no lo beso de vuelta, ella lo beso, él no la beso de vuelta. Eso fue todo lo que sucedió.

Excepto que no era verdad.

Hiccup aún recuerda un millón de tardes solitarias en la preparatoria—cuando incluso horas de Netflix y música ensordecedora no lograban callar sus pensamientos—dibujando a una chica rubia en hojas de papel duras, imaginando y envidiando…y tal vez añorando, un poco.

¿Y dónde demonios habia quedado esa libreta? Hiccup la habia dejado en un intento desesperado de dejar atrás la melancolía, pero esto obviamente no habia funcionado en lo más mínimo. Él aún recuerda lo vacía que sentía la enorme casa, demasiado grande que Hiccup hubiera deseado que estuviera habitada por al menos un fantasma con el que hablar.

Pero…por otro lado…

Por otro lado, él también recuerda mañanas de lunes en las que Astrid llegaba temprano a su casa con un desayuno de panqueques. Él recuerda tardes en las que la chica rubia simplemente llegaba a su casa a comerse su comida o a ver su televisión o a desacomodar sus discos de música o simplemente a pasar el rato…

Hiccup vivió años con una única luz en su aburrida vida, e incluso cuando la luz cambio a una más cercana pero menos brillante y el paisaje se transformó de montañas con puntas cubiertas de nieve a edificios antiguos y relojes gigantes y _todo era más positivo_ , Hiccup recordaba aquella luz que descubrió en un bar de mala muerte con afecto incontrolable.

Hiccup escapó una vez, hacerlo de nuevo es simplemente _imposible._

Él-él tiene que intentarlo, no importa a donde lo lleve…

Puede llevarlo a ese lugar que Hiccup ha soñado desde que el concepto de _amor_ se hizo presente…o puede llevarlo a aquel callejón del que solo puedes salir de una dolorosa forma.

Pero de una manera u otra, _él tiene que intentarlo_.

Un corazón roto se puede curar, lugares suaves se pueden endurecer, pero si no explotas la ampolla y dejas que los fluidos tóxicos se derramen, al final puedes terminar completamente envenenado por tu propia miseria.

Y eso _no era justo para nadie._

Hiccup ha estado guardado venenos en su corazón por mucho tiempo—estos se calmaron por un tiempo, pero siempre han estado ahí, revolviéndose e hirviendo en desesperación—y de alguna manera u otra, el momento de liberarse de ellos ha llegado, de drenar la mala sangre y dejar que la piel sensible empiece a sanar.

Se lo debe a Astrid, y se lo debe a sí mismo.

* * *

Astrid se habia decidido por unos jeans negros y una blusa azul estampada en brazos y cintura, y a pesar de esto ella se sentía casi desnuda mientras manejaba su auto por las calles de Denver.

Esto era estúpido, de ser otra persona hacia la que estuviera yendo, ella ya habría renunciado, Astrid recuerda haber plantado a un chico en el segundo semestre de universidad cuando le mando por accidente el link a un video porno.

Pero este es _Hiccup_ , Hiccup con su voz nasal y sus manos astutas, Hiccup que no es capaz de quedarse quieto por dos minutosy… ¡Ugh!

Ella nunca se habia sentido tan nerviosa, ella era Astrid Hofferson después de todo. Reina de Hielo de la preparatoria y primera en su clase durante los dos años y medio que lleva estudiando en la universidad de Boulder, estrella del equipo de natación que estaba destinada a competir en las nacionales una vez más en unos meses—ella no se sentía _nerviosa._

Pero lo estaba, solo habia una forma de llamarle a esos apretamientos en su estómago y esas manos sudorosas sosteniendo el volante del auto, uñas sin pintar golpeando la palanca de velocidades casi tímidamente.

Era tan exasperante que era insoportable, solo Hiccup podía hacerla sentir así, tan feliz y enojada.

Media hora de discusión acalorada con Ruff seguida por una paliza que arruino el maquillaje de la otra rubia le dio un poco de espacio para pensar—pero aparentemente, no el suficiente.

Astrid sabía que Hiccup habia cambiado, era de esperarse—después de todo con el tiempo incluso Fishlegs logro un cierto nivel de atracción adulta que logro ser el anzuelo del cebo que atrajo a Ruff, pero Hiccup…

Una cosa era verlo con veinte capas de abrigos y una barba de varios meses en un video de Facebook de definición media, otra cosa era verlo en persona una vez más, su barbilla afeitada y su pelo corto, pero no demasiado corto—un olor a madera y a Old Spice inundando sus fosas nasales mientras ella intentaba manejar por la ciudad sin estrellar el coche en cada vuelta.

Fue muy molesto cuando se bajó del auto y Astrid pudo apreciar la curvatura de su trasero y la anchura de sus hombros, ella recuerda que a él no le gustaba usar pantalones tan apretados, pero aparentemente eso también habia cambiado con los años.

Verlo de nuevo era extraño y fascinante—como ver un eclipse—pero también era _molesto._ Y en más de una manera, por que verlo tan…tan maduro, tan _adulto_ , era un recordatorio perpetuo de que no crecieron _juntos_ —como lo habían planeado, como debió haber sucedido.

Pero _hablar_ con él, Dios, eso solo trajo sentimientos que llevaban demasiado tiempo calmados, como la gota que cae demasiado tarde, pero que aun así causa ondas en toda el agua, despertando a los tiburones que dormían bajo la superficie.

Astrid en serio lo extrañaba.

Ella extrañaba su presencia, ella extrañaba sus respuestas sarcásticas y sus observaciones graciosas, su modo de hablar tan boquifresco y la manera en la que se encogía de hombros tan tímidamente que era adorable. Ella extrañaba como la simple acción de charlar con él era divertida y agradable y refrescante y le quitaba todo el estrés que esas clases extras y horarios cansados causaban.

Ella lo extrañaba con más intensidad que con la que estaba enojada con él.

Y ahora él está aquí, y ella tendrá una cita con él.

 _Ooooh_ , chico…

Las decisiones nunca fueron lo suyo.

Ella habia salido con Eret por una decisión apresurada, pero recordándolo bien, la mayoría de sus decisiones fueron tomadas bajo la influencia de algún efecto, de algo que lograba nublar pensamientos y abrir su boca.

Salir con Eret…Bueno, fue una decisión apresurada—las nuevas amigas de Astrid implicaron algo de presión a que aceptara rápidamente por que '¡No puedo creerlo, Eret Eretson te invito a salir!' y '¡Tienes que aceptarlo!'—y ella habia cedido.

Y… _tal_ _vez_ no fue una mala decisión, al principio fue divertido. Las citas a los carnavales eran geniales y la familia de Eret era graciosa y su auto era genial, pero…

¿Cuándo fue que Astrid se dio cuenta de que la relación era algo que…no se sentía _correcto_?

¿Fue en aquel primer beso? ¿Cuándo ella estaba esperando fuegos artificiales y rodillas débiles, pero solo recibió un contacto incomodo? ¿Fue la primera vez que él le metió la lengua en la boca y Astrid solo pensó en cómo se sentía como comer anguilas vivas? ¿Fue la primera vez que tuvieron sexo y Astrid solo recordaba el sudor helado pegándose a su piel de manera molesta y un dolor insoportable entre sus piernas?

Esas…esas sí que fueron malas decisiones.

En el momento no lo parecían, Astrid esperaba que un interruptor mágico se bajara y ella empezara a _sentir_ …ella quería sentir esas cosas que aparecen en las imágenes de Tumblr, de parejas felices abrazándose y pareciendo tan correspondidas que te hacia desearles felicidad eterna, ella quería cliché, ella quería que su novio fuera su mejor amigo.

No…no fue así. Es triste, pero es la verdad. Y no importaba que tanto intentara dejar el pasado, este ya estaba escrito en largos capítulos de un libre demasiado terrible para disfrutar.

Ella nunca recuperaría esas primeras experiencias, ella nunca tendría otra primera cita, u otro primer beso, u otra primera vez…

Pensar en ellos solo la hacen sentir culpable y angustiosa, y ella recuerda como siempre se quedarán como las primeras páginas del libro que nadie debería de leer.

Y aquí está la segunda parte, esa donde Astrid tiene _una_ solo oportunidad que atrapar, tan difícil como sostener agua en tus manos—impotente cuando esta se escapa entre tus dedos.

Ella tiene miedo. Ella nunca pensó que alguien la pudiera afectar tanto como Henry Haddock lo hizo.

Astrid está _tan_ enojada. Se siente como una novia despechada, cuando lo único que en realidad es, es una mejor amiga abandonada.

¿Qué derecho tendría de golpearlo, como en los viejos tiempos cuando él le ganaba en algún tonto videojuego y ella le daba un puñetazo en el pecho? Probablemente no mucho.

Astrid da vuelta en la esquina y la infame mansión Haddock se hace presente al fondo de la calle, retándola a llegar.

Muy bien, Hofferson, es ahora o nunca.

Astrid estaciona el SUV frente a la casa, mirando su modesto maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor una última vez antes de empezar a bajar del auto, pero apenas al abrir la puerta la figura de Hiccup Haddock ya está saliendo por la puerta de entrada.

Esta vistiendo una camisa verde oscura que parece resaltar sus ojos, y esos pantalones grises que lleva solo parecen servir para resaltar su tra—

No. Contrólate, Hofferson. Una parte de ti aun quiere matar a este sujeto.

Hiccup se acerca al auto como un gato tímido, mirando hacia atrás dos veces—una de ellas en las que el enorme lobo intenta salir de la casa aparentemente para ver cómo le está lleno a su dueño, pero luego lo piensa mejor y regresa a la casa—antes de llegar al auto.

Él se acerca a la ventana y le sonríe nerviosamente.

"Hey"

"Hey" Astrid le sonríe de vuelta "Sube, faltan un par de horas para la hora pico del Gally"

Hiccup abre la puerta y entra al auto, y cuando se inclina a cerrar la puerta los músculos de su espalda se tensan y Astrid tiene que apartar la mirada, sonrojándose.

De repente el beso que le dio en la mejilla más temprano ese día suena como una de las cosas más valientes que ha hecho.

"No olvides el cinturón" Astrid le advirtió, escondiendo su sonrojo de manera burlona antes de dar reversa al auto y empezar a alejarse de la casa.

"Si, mamá" Hiccup le responde de vuelta, el mismo tono bromista en su voz.

Astrid intenta no soltar esa pequeña risa, pero lo hace de todas maneras.

Aun tienes que hablar, pero tal vez no todo esta tan perdido como ella cree.

Aún hay suficiente como para que valga la pena intentar.

* * *

Unos minutos de viaje en silencio agotado además de una que otra pequeña conversación—"¿Tu pulsera…?" "Ruff me convenció, era esto o un juego de tatuajes que dijeran 'Ruffstrid' en los pechos" "Oh."— y llegan al Gally Light's Pub.

El Gally fue el primer bar que, en su momento, se volvió muy minucioso con las identificaciones. Cuando todos iban en la preparatoria el Gally's Bar y Restaurante fue el único bar que no hacia la vista gorda y dejaba que un grupo de menores de edad entrara a disfrutar diversión adulta un rato—y esto solo hacía que el grupo de adolescentes quisiera entrar en el con más intensidad.

Pero nunca pudieron, porque tenían 17 años y las identificaciones falsas hechas por Tuffnut era tan obviamente falsas que era ridículo (Habia escrito 'Colorado' con 'K'), ella recuerda como ambos hablaron muchas veces de como irían ahí en cuanto Hiccup fuera mayor de edad.

Y ahora estaban entrando, la primera fantasía adolescente que podrían dejar atrás.

Apenas entrar Astrid suelta una pequeña maldición entre dientes, hay unos chicos del equipo de soccer de la universidad que ella conoce jugando dardos en una pared—Astrid en serio espera que _no se metan_ en la larga conversación que ella planea tener con Hiccup, o los asesinara—pero además de ellos solo hay un par de empresarios tomando silenciosamente en la barra y una pareja acurrucándose en una orilla del bar.

"Vamos" Astrid le apunta a una serie de asientos pegada a una pared al otro lado del bar, menos mal aun no es la hora de la música y el ocio, porque de ser así esta probablemente sería la conversación más incómoda del mundo.

Como si no fuera a ser suficientemente incomoda.

"Damas primero" Hiccup responde, siguiéndola hasta que llegan a los asientos y se sientan en lados separados. El elefante en la habitación cada vez más grande.

Astrid no puede evitar ver su brazo, la hilera de dientes marcada en cicatrices pálidas grabadas en su bicep, probablemente el único cambio en Hiccup cuyo origen ella reconoce.

Pero hay más.

Hay una cicatriz pequeña al lado de su ceja que ella no sabe cómo llego ahí y por el brillo innatural en sus ojos, Astrid se da cuenta que estaba usando lentes de contacto.

Dios, hasta su caminata es diferente. Su espalda está más recta que nunca y su cabeza mira hacia el frente, el reloj en su muñeca tiene su nombre—su _nombre_ , Henry Haddock III, no su apodo—escrito en letras plateadas y a Astrid ni siquiera necesitan decirle que es el regalo de alguien más…

Ella…ella quiere conocer a este Hiccup, ella lo quiere conocer casi tanto como tiene miedo de hacerlo.

La hace sentir emocionada y curiosa y expectativa como no se habia sentido en _tanto tiempo_. Ella quiere saber por lo que ha pasado, ella quiere saber que tanto ha vivido para hacerlo cambiar tanto para que sus ojos verdes como el pasto oscurecieran su hermoso color—la hace sentir triste y culpable, como si ella fuera la causa de la nube sobre su cabeza.

Tal vez lo es.

Pero entonces ella recuerda lo que probablemente es el aspecto más importante que jamás haya descubierto, golpeándola directamente en el estómago en un golpe ciego justo debajo de sus costillas.

Ella recuerda a Camila Cazzie, y Astrid se da cuenta de porque sus miedos son tan razonables.

Dios… ¿Y si-y si Hiccup sigue saliendo con Camila? Ella-ella no habia pensado en ello…

Una camarera se acerca y empieza a preguntarle a Hiccup la orden, y Astrid se permite a si misma mirarlo.

Sus ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo, uno de los pocos atributos que comparte con su padre. La forma en la que su piel está llena de pecas y en la que sus dedos se ven largos y astutos. Pequeños datos de él que ella no recordaba desde su partida haciéndose presentes en su sique.

Hiccup no es americano, su madre es inglesa y su padre es originario de Irlanda, nadie lo sabía con su acento estadunidense tan obvio—ella recuerda que antes de irse Hiccup hablaba irlandés perfectamente—pero ella lo podía, lo _puede,_ ver en la esquina de sus ojos y en la punta de su nariz, tan diferente a la de todos los chicos que ella ha conocido. ¿Cómo hubiera sido si su familia nunca se hubiera mudado a Colorado? ¿Acaso Astrid sería más feliz o más miserable de lo que era ahora? - aun años después, el dilema que era Hiccup Haddock solo parecía haberse agrandado.

Este hombre le habia roto el corazón.

"¿Y para la dama?" La camarera se voltea y le dice.

"Uh, solo un té helado y un pastelillo de nueces" Ella pensó en no ordenar más que una bebida, pero lo cierto es que con todo este drama ella se habia olvidado de comer.

"Muy bien, un pastelillo de nueces y un pan barmbrack, té helado y coca light, a la orden" Y con eso ella se aleja, dejándolos solos con ellos mismos.

"¿Y cuándo será la boda?" Hiccup se apura a decir antes de que el ambiente se tornó incómodo.

Oops, muy tarde—3 años muy tarde. ¿Por qué no te haces abogado? Imagínatelo, Henry Haddock—Divorcios y nada más.

"¿La boda? Oh, Scott y Heather…la invitación decía que en 4 meses" Astrid se muerde el labio inferior "¿Tu-tu seguirás aquí? Para la boda, me refiero" Ella está tentando el agua, buscando respuestas sin hacerlo sentir como que está en una cacería de brujas.

Hiccup traga, él en serio no lo pensaba revelar todo tan rápido. Pero si habia una persona que siempre fue capaz de sacar la verdad de él, esa era Astrid.

Él aun no resiste sus ojos azules—él es débil contra los ojos azules.

"Yo…yo creo que me quedare a-aquí un rato."

Astrid siente su corazón empezar a latir cada vez más rápido.

"¿Un rato?" Ella logra decir, espejo de presión obvio en su garganta.

"Tal vez valga la pena" Él se encoge de hombros "Creo que me he perdido muchas cosas últimamente"

"Eso es quedarse corto" Ella le responde automáticamente, pero su mente está concentrada en otros hechos.

Hiccup se quedará, él-él tiene pensado quedarse en Colorado. A menos que él haya cambiado mucho más de lo que ella está dispuesta aceptar y le esté mintiendo…no, es imposible, él Hiccup que ella recuerda no era capaz de convertirse en _esa_ persona.

"En serio, ¿Scott y Heather? Aun no puedo creerlo" Hiccup le dice, jugando nerviosamente con el salero.

"Si, bueno, ellos tampoco" Ella le contesta, anticipación acercándose en la esquina de sus ojos.

Astrid solo quiere hablar de _ellos_ —no de Heather y Snot si no de Hiccup y Astrid. De la entidad que representaban, cualquier conversación ajena puede hacerse cuando estén en un lugar más feliz. Pero en este momento, si quieren reparar algo, ellos necesitan hablar de la su propia realidad.

No importa lo incomoda o triste que sea.

Hiccup se soba la nuca mientras intenta no sonrojarse, fallando rotundamente.

Él no quiere olvidarla, ahora más que nunca. Tal vez incluso nunca lo hizo.

"Si, yo…no creo que me vuelta a ir" Hiccup revela, y Astrid siente una presión saltar de sus hombros

Una de las dudas que tuvo desde el momento que se enteró de que Hiccup regresaría a Colorado desapareció en un solo instante—uno de los constantes miedos que ella imagino mil veces evaporándose en un par de oraciones.

Astrid se pregunta cuál es su razón por la cual quedarse, siendo que su vida ya existía en otros lugares, pero decide ignorar esas preguntas para después.

Por el momento ella solo está feliz, pero debajo de eso, existe ese pequeño rencor que ella ha cuidado por tres años.

"Te fuiste una vez" ella le responde y Hiccup automáticamente abre los ojos como platos.

Él…él no esperaba eso.

Él no esperaba que ella lo acusara de una manera tan pasiva, él esperaba golpeas y gritos, no una declaración atrevida.

Las excusas parecen una falacia en este punto.

"No podía quedarme-no-no _quería_ quedarme" El tartamudeo está de vuelta. Nunca se fue.

Hiccup se pregunta que es peor, la fría indiferencia o el acalorado desprecio—él nunca pensó que sería sujeto a ninguna de estas por parte de _Astrid_.

"¿Por qué?" Astrid le pregunta, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta. La palabra con "A" amenazándola en alguna parte detrás de su cabeza, entre la nuca y la abstinencia.

"Por qué-por qué de haberme quedado, todo se habría ido al infierno" Habia demasiadas cosas sin contar embotelladas, atoradas entre los escalones que no podían llegar a ningún lado.

Astrid se queda callada, mirándolo como si fuera su enemigo. Y eso le da más miedo que aquella vez que nado su madre lo impulso a nadar con tiburones.

Al menos a los tiburones los podía reconocer, pero esta vez no hay jaula alguna que lo defienda contra la fría indiferencia.

Astrid baja la mirada, su expresión resbalándose, y Hiccup siente un pinchazo en el corazón.

Él no quería ser la razón por la que Astrid tuviera esa expresión.

"No sé si te has dado cuenta, Hiccup, pero las cosas se siguieron moviendo acá" Ella le dijo "Ya no somos los adolescentes que éramos, Heather y _Snotlout_ se están casando, ¿los recuerdas? ¿Tu primo y la chica con la que fuiste a tu primera cita?"

"Difícil de ignorar" Hiccup murmulla por lo bajo y Astrid se siente enojar más.

"Aun eres un desastre de sarcasmo, ¿no es así?" Antes de que pueda responder, ella continua "Hiccup, te fuiste, y lo que es peor, n-no le dijiste a _nadie_ " Ahí está, una de las cosas que Astrid habia guardado en su pecho por años—sacar algo de su corazón nunca la habia hecho sentir tan triste y refrescada, una espina incrustada dentro de ella por demasiado tiempo.

Pero la sangre también fluye, y Astrid siente el ardor.

Cuando Hiccup se fue…

De repente, todo parecía más silencioso, más aburrido. Él en serio que hizo un numero con ella.

"Fue-" - Fue lo más sencillo, pero decirlo lo haría sonar como el cobarde que él sabía que era "…Solo, fue una decisión de último momento, m-me fui antes de lo planeado, después de-" De besarla, después de esa noche que destruyo todo.

"¿Y _por_ _qué_?" Ella casi llora, solo para luego parpadear fuertemente, intentando calmar sus violentas emociones "Yo… ¿no significaron nada? Esa amistad que-que _teníamos_?" Casi todos los mejores momentos de su vida han sido al lado de Hiccup, ¿Acaso para él no fueron así?

Astrid _en serio_ no quiere sonar como una novia despechada, pero es más que difícil.

Por supuesto que no lo fueron—Astrid recuerda las emociones crudas y honestas que le habia transmitido aquella libreta de dibujos—para él, probablemente fueron años frustrantes y vanos.

Astrid recuerda haber visto a un joven que no conocía, solitariamente comiendo su almuerzo en una de las gradas de football mientras ella caminaba al lado de su novio, sin imaginarse que un día ese chico la marcaria de tal manera.

Tal vez "teníamos" es más apropiado que "tenemos".

Hiccup traga una vena de saliva, intentando no recordar, y fallando en ello.

Aun es inquietante, y aun trae un piquete agudo en su corazón.

"Tú tenías a Eret" Hiccup le dice, tan fríamente como puede.

 _Cobarde_ _, ¿Te convertiste en el tipo que dice cosas solo para lastimar?_

Se siente como escapar y pelear al mismo tiempo, y él en serio no quiere pelear con Astrid, pero cuando el rostro de ella se tensa inmediatamente, Hiccup siente como si hubiera atinado un golpe, como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el costado.

No se siente bien, lo hace sentir poderoso y repugnante.

Lo hace sentir como un bastardo hipócrita y egoísta—Hiccup nunca habría dado a Astrid por concedida, pero por la manera en la que le hablo, probablemente esto haya cambiado para mal.

¿Acaso cambio tanto en Londres? ¿O fue antes?

¿Qué tanto tiempo él lleva siendo esa clase de persona?

"¡¿En serio crees que puedes-" Astrid comenzó, palabras cayendo como cascada hasta que noto una presencia a su lado y cerró la boca inmediatamente, a pesar de que lo único que quería era gritar y gritar y _gritar_ , dejar salir tres años de falsa indiferencia y preguntas evadidas.

Ella estaba tan _harta_ de guardar silencio, de pasar emociones por su pecho como agua destilada que solo se oscurecía con cada pasada.

Hiccup la habia marcado más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, un recuerdo constante de como intentar ser alguien que no era la habia dejado con un corazón herido y más de un arrepentimiento.

La mesera estaba a su lado mirándola como si fuera un Dragón antes de atacar, la bandeja en la que llevaba la comida y bebidas temblaba ligeramente y Astrid se dio cuenta de que esta chica iba con ella en la universidad—Jessica o Jane o algo así, Astrid compartía su clase de derecho con ella—y que su pequeña cita con Hiccup Haddock seria noticia de campus al día siguiente, genial.

"S-su comida- eh" Jesicca-o-Jane dijo, poniendo los platos sobre la mesa y escapando rápidamente. Astrid se dio cuenta de que los jugadores de soccer se habían quedado callados y la veían con un aire de inseguridad, Astrid los fulmina con la mirada y estos escapan como moscas de un cadáver.

"Hiccup" Ella respira, calmándose ligeramente después de tomar un trago de té helado "Solo-solo quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Qué fue lo que paso esa noche?" El gato esta fuera de la bolsa, vivo aun después de ser lanzado al rio y de vuelta.

Hiccup se puede sentir a si mismo comenzar a sudar fuertemente, así como el sonrojo que sube por su cuello y se posa en sus mejillas, el pequeño plato con pan dulce completamente olvidado sobre la mesa mientras los recuerdos fluyen en su mente como agua de una cascada que no puede controlar.

Él recuerda el beso, él recuerda como logro confundirla lo suficiente como para que _ella_ lo besara de vuelta, irrumpiendo en su casa en la madrugada solo para golpearlo y darle una oportunidad para saborear sus labios una segunda vez.

Hiccup aprovecha para mirarlos otra vez, igual de rosas y perfectos como los recordaba.

"Fue-fue algo que tenía que hacer, Astrid. Algo que—n-no podía irme sin hacerlo" Hiccup le confeso, abriéndole su corazón como en los viejos tiempos. Una vergüenza que nunca duro lo suficiente para ser un arrepentimiento.

Astrid suprime un suspiro cuando sus ojos comienza a buscar la habitación frenéticamente y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Pero no se retira, no se levanta de la mesa y pospone respuestas como una persona egoísta haría. Él sostiene su posición, porque Astrid lo está mirando con tanta esperanza en sus ojos que incluso es visible bajo la obvia ira.

Hiccup espero _tantos_ años para poder liberarse, porque aun durante su auto-exilio, aun después de los canticos calmantes, Hiccup podía saborear el arrepentimiento bajo su lengua, como una cuchara vieja y oxidada.

"¿Por qué?" Astrid pregunta de nuevo, ella está empezando a pensar que suena como disco rayado a este punto "¿Por qué-por qué no simplemente lo… _hablamos_?

Hiccup suspira, porque no importa que tanto lo intente, Astrid nunca sabrá lo que es ver como la persona que más amabas estaba con alguien más—como alguien más vivía sus sueños—como una persona tan diferente a él mismo lograba ocupar un lugar que Hiccup nunca podría llenar.

Hiccup nunca dio su amistad con Astrid por sentada durante años—pero cuando lo hizo, vaya que lo hizo de maravilla.

Astrid merece la verdad, ambos la merecen, de hecho—no importa que tanto _miedo_ él tenga de hablar, de hacerle saber una afirmación obvia de la causa de su odisea, porque Hiccup—con todos sus asuntos y obvias inseguridades—nunca en su vida habia plasmado en oraciones sus sentimientos—Cami los habia adivinado, pero las palabras nunca habia dejado sus labios, nunca dirigiéndose a Astrid, nunca dirigiéndose a _nadie_.

"No habia nada que hablar, Astrid" Hiccup le sonríe tensamente, y Astrid puede ver como sus ojos están tan nublados con emociones que casi la destruye, ella antes pensaba que esa sonrisa era normal, hasta que vio la verdadera y empezó a reconocer como las demás nunca alcanzaban sus ojos "Solo tenías que saberlo, yo-yo sentía muchas cosas por ti, cosas que no debía" Él le respondió, y el rápido corazón de Astrid empezó a latir más fuerte en anticipación, consiente con perspicacia de por cual camino Hiccup estaba caminando.

Amor—se-se siente demasiado fuerte.

El aún no puede decirlo, ser rechazado apenas llegar apagaría la última flama de esperanza que le quedaba.

Eso puede esperar. Hiccup no tiene apuro para llegar a ese colapso nervioso.

Astrid toma un trago de su té helado y Hiccup la imita con su soda light, y de repente ambos se sienten transportados años al pasado, durante un primer encuentro lleno de incomodidad y diversión, de frescura y arrepentimiento.

Es otro paso, pequeño, pero ahí está.

"¿Cómo se llamaba?" Hiccup le pregunta de repente, mirando su vaso de coca cola light como si fuera un acertijo.

"¿Cómo se llamaba que…?" Astrid le responde, levantando una ceja.

"Aquel bar" Hiccup continua, y Astrid lo mira con ojos azules y hermosos que lo tientan a hacer cosas estúpidas "Donde nos conocimos, recuerdo que nunca quise ir, pero Eret en serio insistió" Él soltó un bufido. La ironía no perdida en su predicamento.

Astrid no contesta por un instante, recordando como un chico pequeño y delgado habia entrado por la puerta de aquel bar al lado de un musculoso deportista, ella recuerda cómo se veía tan fuera de lugar como ella se sentía. Astrid incluso recuerda como él fue lo único que hizo aquella noche divertida, y que ella busco la primera excusa para ir a hablar con él al día siguiente.

"Leonora's" Astrid le responde y baja su vaso de té, recordando la pequeña cantina que solo era limpiada una vez cada mil años, donde las personas como Eret iban a emborracharse y jugar billar a pesar de ser menores de edad "Lo cerraron hace unos años, el dueño vendía cocaína, fur todo un asunto en las noticias"

Hiccup piensa si debería reír, porque el lugar donde su relación comenzó cayo hace tanto tiempo, aplastado por sus propios delitos.

Astrid se toma un momento para apreciar sus ojos, tan verdes como el bosque de colorado en el que una vez ella y sus amigos fueron a acampar, pero se fueron antes de amanecer cuando escucharon aullidos en lo alto del bosque.

Hiccup no se hubiera ido—Astrid se da cuenta—de haber ido, él probablemente habría salido a hacerse amigo de la manada de lobos que atentaban con robar sus víveres. Tuff habia subido a un pino como si el piso fuera lava, Heather habia llevado la escopeta de su padre y la habia sostenido como si fuera de soltarla esta dejaría de funcionar y aunque Snotlout proclamo que podía vencer a un oso con fuerza bruta, fue el primero en esconderse en la cajuela del Jeep de Ruffnut.

A Astrid le gustaría volver a ese bosque algún día, tal vez con Hiccup—definitivamente con Hiccup.

Es el turno de ella.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Astrid le pregunta y continua antes de darle tiempo de encogerse de hombros o de apartar la mirada "Sé que no te dejaste de mover, con el trabajo de tu madre y todo eso, de-debió ser difícil" Debió ser maravilloso.

Ver un diferente amanecer todas las mañanas, eso es algo con lo que Astrid solo puede soñar.

Hiccup tose sobre su vaso, pensando una respuesta, pero al final la honestidad desnuda hace de las suyas—como siempre.

"Estuve— _estuvo…_ bien, al menos al principio…" Él levanto la mirada, atreviéndose a verla a los ojos—preparándose para al menos dejar una pequeña parte de él en ella. "¿Quieres-quieres oír de ello?"

Astrid asiente rápidamente, reflejo entrañado mientras ella sentía la emoción de la anticipación, pero también algo de miedo bajo la frazada.

"Bueno, eh, supongo que empecemos cuando me fui"

* * *

 _Avergonzado HD_

 _Así que…han pasado casi 4 meses, ¿no es así?_

 _Lamento tomar tanto tiempo, no tengo excusa más que no tenía ganas de subir este capítulo, ¿o de terminar la edición del siguiente?_ _Supongo que solo esperaba que la inspiración para seguir con mis otras historias volviera, pero todo parece regresar a esta… ¿Debería terminarla de una vez por todas? Oh, como sea._

 _Así que tenemos a Hiccup, por fin dispuesto a compartir, tenemos a Astrid, donde ni ella está segura que es lo que quiere, tenemos a muchos personajes que aún no muestro y tenemos una ausencia de tres años que solo he resumido en lugar de explicar completamente, vaya que si tengo cosas que hacer._

 _(Puede que haya problemas de edición, pero los hechos de este fic transcurren en Denver, Colorado. La universidad a la que Astrid va está en Boulder—una ciudad en las rocosas de Colorado a 30 minutos de Denver)_

 _En otras noticias, para aquellos interesados (Como yo) El trailer de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón 3 saldra exactamente en 5 dias, este 7 de Junio. Esto esta confirmado por Dreamworks y la verdad es que estoy tan emocionado que voy a E-X-P-L-O-T-A-R._

 _Definitivamente seguiré con esta historia cuando este fic llegue a las 30 reviews, o cuando pase suficiente tiempo como para que quiera actualizarlo._

 _Lo que pase primero, depende de ustedes._


End file.
